You're not into that, are you?
by Hayato Kazuya
Summary: Something happened to Luka and her age reverted back to that of a 14 year old. Luka tries to convince Miku in every way possible, but, can Miku really believe her? Miku feels that its wrong but...she does so anyway. Warning: Lolicon/Yuri content, please refrain from reading if not a fan of the genre. May have Lemon-y content in the future updates
1. Chapter 1

**First fic of mine, I may be a beginner and would probably have slow updates, but please, bear with me as I also have real life duties to take care of as well, without further ado, here's chapter 1, please enjoy~**

_Kazuya: So...Miku...care to explain her situation? -points at Luka-_

_Miku: Oh...she's uhh...how to explain it...shocked?_

-Luka just sits in the sofa quietly sipping her strawberry shake, eyes looking off in the distance-

_Kazuya: Luka? -waves left hand in front of her- What do you want to do now Miku?_

Miku: Oh, what? -Wipes off drool- Nothing, just want to stare at her~~ Ehehehehe~ -Smiles deviantly-

_Kazuya: Owwwkay...can someone call for help? I think we may just have trouble here people._

_Rin: Kazuya does not own Vocaloid._

=/=

"Is she Luka's daughter?" Miku looked at the little pinkette sitting in the living room, sipping on a strawberry shake made by Rin.

"What do you mean?" the blonde guardian replied.

"Didn't you hear me? I asked if she's Luka's daughter." Miku asked again, this time, looking at the pinkette which also looked up at her with endearing eyes which Miku got lost in all of a sudden.

"She's not her daughter, it's really her." Rin replied, which Miku didn't hear because she was too engrossed on the little pinkette.

"Miku, it's really me...Luka." Luka finally talked and Miku snapped out of her trance. "What're you saying little girl? There's no way that you're Luka, now then, do you have any means to contact your parents?" Miku smiled at the little pinkette.

The pinkette ran off upstairs, making the teallete wonder where she'd ran off to, in a few minutes, she's down with a few clothes that Luka has, Miku's wondering what for.

"Do you want to play dress-up with Luka's clothes? Is that it?" Miku asked, tilting her head.

"Ugh...look, I bought this hoodie with you on my birthday, at exactly 1645 in the afternoon, I bought this because you had a pair that matches it, only that yours is pink in color." The little one explained, unsure if one explanation will make the teallete believe it.

"That's right...how did you know that..." Miku asked, still not believing in the little pinkette, which in turn, caused the pinkette to drag Miku along with her clothes back to their room.

=/=

"You're driving me nuts...you know, how many times am I supposed to explain that I am Luka?" The little girl said while plopping down on her bed, Miku sat across the bed in a pink beanbag.

"But, still, your story is a bit far-fetched, I mean, Luka left and told ME that she'll be gone for a few weeks. Then you show up claiming to be her, is this some sort of prank?" Miku asked, prying for answers.

"Since you put it that way, I guess I'll have to convince you during the passing days, not like 'Luka' would be really back quickly, right? Miku?" The pinkette said, not wanting to make conversations that lengthy, it drives her..well...irritated.

"Alright then, but, are you sure with this? I mean, won't your parents be worried about you?" Miku asked again.

"They won't, I already told them, I'm having a trip with my friends and their relatives, they fully know well who my friends are and their relatives, so, be at ease, okay?" The pinkette smiled her brightest, Miku looked directly at her and felt a feeling surge through her, not realizing that the teallete has already registered a shade of red across her face.

'_Oh no..I think I just triggered something inside Miku, this'll be a rough ride...'_ Thought Luka.

_'I shouldn't do this! She's just a 14 year old kid, I shouldn't feel this way towards her, but, it just feels...right...'_ Thought Miku.

=/=

And that's it for Chapter 1, would love to read about constructive criticisms and reviews. I will update it from time to time, so, stick around and enjoy this wild ride XD

-Kazuya


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here we are with the 2nd chapter, will take into consideration on the paragraph break initiation, instead of =/= will now be ****ノ┬─┬ノ ****︵****( \o°o)\table flip! Yes, paragraph break/progress will now be notified by a table flip! XD**

_Kazuya: We'll need a security detail in the household..._

_Miku: No no, we won't need it, I'll be the main security detail~_

_Kazuya: Exactly as to why we need it, _**YOU'RE**_ the one that needs to be detained..._

_Miku: Oh hell no, we don't really need it, nope, nu-uh~ _

_Kazuya: Ok, fine, I trust that you're...what the hell?!  
_

_Miku: What? _-Carrying Luka and walking off upstairs-

_Kazuya: GET BACK HERE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! MIKU! _D:

-Miku rushes off to her room with Luka in arms and locks the door-

_Luka: KAZUYA DOESN'T OWN VOCALOID AND HEEEEEEEELP! _D:

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Morning in the Vocaloid household started earlier than the usual days, discussing on what to do with the mini Luka in replacement for the usual Luka.

"I say that we put her in middle school, least that way, we avoid suspicions of harboring a child in the house. " Rin suggested, from her suggestion alone, everyone seemed to agree to it, not like mini Luka can do anything in the house.

"But, who'll be her legal guardian? Don't tell me you're nominating yourself Rin." Meiko said, apparently not half-asleep and not suffering from a hang-over. Most of them seemed surprise that Meiko didn't go on a drinking spree last night due to the circumstance at hand, even Luka.

"Shouldn't we tell Luka about this? I mean, the little one present at the moment." Lily suggested, apparently worried about her best friend. "I know her tale is a little out of this world, but, I know that she's Luka for sure." Lily added to make her point be known.

"Seems like a good idea, question is, who's willing to be her main guardian? That should be given first and also...where's Miku? I haven't seen her for quite awhile, I do know that I woke her up." Gumi then interjected.

"Also, kindly get Luka here so she's in the know, we shouldn't leave her out." Lily added again.

"I'll go take a look then, can someone go with me to get Luka as well?" Kaito chimed in.

"I'll go and get Luka, you call for Miku again then Kaito." The purple-haired samurai said as he stood up and coaxed Kaito that they're going.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Lukaaaa~~ wake up~~ " Miku cooed as she was waking up the pinkette.

"Mmmm...mmm...just a few minutes more, my classes doesn't start until 9:30..." Luka shrugged in her sleep, worry free about her current situation at the moment.

"Hmmm...guess I need to ante up my tactics then~~" Miku said, licking her lips and unbuttoning her pajama shirt, positioning herself on top of the sleeping pinkette.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Miku! You awake? Miku!" Kaito said as he rapped on Miku's bedroom door. "Miku? I'm coming in!" Kaito opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw in the teallete's room.

EVERYTHING IS DRENCHED IN BUBBLEGUM PINK.

Her bed sheets, pillow covers, carpet, dresser (had a lighter shade of pink), the only thing that wasn't pink is the chair and the floor which hasn't really been completely devoured by the carpet.

Kaito then went out of his stupor and began examining the room, everything seemed normal until he got past Miku's bed, which had magazines all over the floor, he picked up one of them and studied the contents, still processing about what it was, after a few moments, he quickly closed it and placed it back where he had seen it. After seeing that he's had enough, he just had to deal with the knockout blow. On the wall along where the door was aligned, there was lots of pictures of Luka, in her current form. All lined up neatly and in perfect posture.

_'When did she take these?! And HOW?!'_ Kaito thought as lots of 'puzzle' pieces started to form around his mind, too busy to notice that Miku had entered her room. A killing aura clearly emitting from her, Kaito felt it and was staring down directly at his death, he started to run, and tried to scream when going out the door, but, before he could do it, his vision faded to black.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

When Gakupo knocked on the door and simultaneously opened it, he saw the teallete atop the sleeping pinkette, with a crazed look in her eyes and noticed that her shirt was opened due to unbuttoning it.

"Ah..." his words trailed off as he just stood there, stunned at what he saw, he turned his back to just let the teallete continue with whatever she was doing until Miku turned to look at him with malicious eyes filled with murder. Gakupo stopped in his tracks, sweat forming and hesitated to confront the teallete, then again, he did.

"Heya M-Miku, lovely morning eh? ehehehehe..." His words trailed off seeing that communication wasn't present between the two. "Well, I think I should be going now, enjoy with whatever you're doing..." He said with a wry smile across his lips as he turned to leave. Miku noticed that he was going to make a break for it and Miku jumped him, her eyes flashing signalling that it was the end of Gakupo. He turned and saw what was coming at him, he wanted to scream but all he managed was a small yelp.

"Mother!" Was the only thing he managed to say before Miku got to his neck and snapped it until he was unconscious.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

After a few moments, the whole household wondered what had happened to the other two, they decided to check and they were not really surprised as to what happened, the two men were lying down in the hallway just from the right of the stairs, facedown, eyes are white and frothing from the mouth. Rin dropped to her knees and poked Kaito making sure he was alive. He twitched a little, signalling that he is.

Lily then went to open Luka's room and saw that Miku was there, helping the little pinkette up and getting her dressed, noticing that Luka was still a little less half-asleep and just went along with what the teallete is doing, a warm smile spread across Lily and Miku's face. Lily's reason seeing that the teallete who didn't believe her story was the first to help Luka out. As for Miku's...well...an entirely different one due to the spark that lit within her...

_'I know it's against the law but, I'll make do for now and just go through with my plan~ Guhehehe'_ Miku thought as she was grinning deviously in her mind.

**Well, that's it for the 2nd chapter, I kinda battled it out within to see how i should go at it to make it funny, I apologize beforehand if I can't make it anymore funnier than it should be, but, I'll improve as time goes by. Thanks for reading, constructive criticisms and reviews will be anticipated in order to improve my writing.**

_Kazuya: On another note, Happy New Year guys~_

Lily: Happy New Year~~

Meiko: IT'S TIME TO BRING OUT THE ALCOHOL AND GET WASTED! WOOO!

_Kazuya: uhhh...it's a little too early for that and...what the..._

-Miku enters carrying Luka like a teddy bear-

_Luka: Miku, I know that my size isn't normal in this story but, is it right that I get treated like this?_

Miku: It's okay by me, I don't mind.. Guehehehe...You just look so yummy, I want to ea-

_Kazuya: STAHP! Don't say anymore Miku! And put Luka down! She's not a stuffed animal! _D:

_Miku: Buuu...fine...stingy Kazuya..._ -puts Luka down-

_Everyone stares at the little pinkette with blushes spreading across their faces_

_Luka: What? Is there something wrong with my face? -She puts a hand to her face to just notice that her hand is covered in a catpaw glove-_

_Kazuya: Miku, I don't know what's going on inside your head, but, this...this is pure genius..._

_Miku: I know right? -puffs her chest proudly-_

_The entire Vocaloid household chases Luka around to have a picture taken with her after she found out that Miku put on a cute maid outfit on her and also put accompanying cat ears, tails and catpaw gloves._

_Luka: STOOOP!_

**Happy New Year again guys! Will update whenever possible =w=**


	3. Omake

**No new chapter for the moment, but, here's an omake, hope you guys enjoy it XD**

_Kazuya: Well then, Happy New Year to everyone and hope that this year will be more of a blast than last year!_

_Meiko: YEAH! LESS WORRYING MORE DRINKING!_ -grabs Kaito and shoves a sake bottle in his mouth-

_Len: Ain't that a bit too much Meiko? Kaito will die if this continues._

_Meiko: It's okay! It's just once a year ahahahahahaha!_

_Rin: Don't be a worrywart Len, it's just a New Year's party anyway, it really is just once, besides, Kaito's gonna be fine once he sees and eats ice cream, like, a chuck load of it._

_Lily: It's New Year and so, but, where's Luka and Miku?_

_Kazuya: ..._

_Lily: You left them alone...didn't you?_

_Gumi: That's bad...you're the one against it and yet, here you are without a care in the world~~_

_Kazuya: uhhh...not that i left them...you should've seen Miku's eyes when I tried to pry her off, it was scary!_

_Lily: uh huh, that coming from our "security" measures..._

_Gakupo: Well Lily, you best find out for yourself, Kaito and I had our shares, even if it's just once..._

_Rin: Well, too bad, you guys should see it for yourselves~_

_Lily: Alright, fine, you think we should take her leeks and hide it or something?_

_Gumi: Lily, you know that's just a prank..._

_Kazuya: Go cuddle with Luka with Miku watching, and THEN look at her eyes, really scary..._

_Rin: How about YOU go and cuddle with Luka?_

_Kazuya: Wha? WHY ME?!_

_Lily: Well, d'uh, you're a well built guy, also, obviously in shape due to some roughing up._

_Gumi: We're sure you can handle Miku's blows or two._

_Rin: Or a beatdown_

_Kazuya: Isn't Kaito more suitable for that? Ahahahaha..._

_Kaito: Why is it always me?! T_T_

_Kazuya: Well, your reactions are always the funny ones...plus...you don't seem to die..._

_Kaito: Nu uh! DON'T WANNA! EVEN IF IT WAS JUST ONCE! YOU SHOULD ENTER THE SPOTLIGHT!_

-Runs upstairs and throws Luka to Kazuya-

-Everyone goes outside and into a corner of the house where a window's situated-

_Miku: Okay, what do we have he..._

_Luka: Hi there Miku..._

_Kazuya: Heya Miku, Happy New Year? Ehehehe..._

_Miku: Hi there Luka~ Happy New Year~_

_Luka: Yes, Happy New Year to you too Miku _

_Miku: Ah yes, back to the matter at hand, might what you be doing to Luka, Kazuya? _-a sinister smile registers on Miku's face-

_Kazuya: Ah yes...KAITO THREW HER AT ME!_

_Miku: That I can believe, but, where do you think your hands are?_

_Kazuya: I... _-sprawled over in a princess carry, only that his left hand's latched onto Luka's chest and his right hand is latched on her butt- _can explain?_

Miku smiles, flicking both her wrists and two leeks came out from her sleeves (sounds familiar to you guys? XD). Luka quickly scurries off outside the house and leaves Kazuya to his doom.

_Kazuya: Be reasonable, Miku?_

_Miku: And what might that be? _-now holding leeks back handed-

Kazuya shifts position and holds a palm up to Miku signalling her to stop.

_Kazuya: I have a proposition for you, stop this, and I'll give you something invaluable, and more, alright? _

Hands over a sealed envelope and hands it to Miku, opening it before it reaches her hands, she then flicks her wrist again and the leeks went back into her sleeves (is that even possible?! o.O) Miku opens it and finds lots of more Luka's pictures in it, the more daring ones, this made Miku chuckle loudly that everyone outside is shivering...not from the cold, but with fear, her aura radiated from a dark to pink one. Luka having more chills than the others, she feared for her life and whatever may Miku do to her.

_Lily: Say...just what did Miku see in you, Luka?_

_Luka: Something awoke inside of her, it's her Loli instincts, should I accept my fate or fight it?_

_Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo: ACCEPT IT!_

This time around, Miku was laughing hysterically to the point that everyone's thinking of leaving for the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, let's do this!  
**

_Kazuya: So...Miku, you, uh...all good with those pictures?_

_Miku: Hmmm...I am but...-flicks her wrists-_

_Kazuya: Woawoawoawoawoah there, I gave you the pictures, what gives?_

_Miku: Take a guess? -puts on a killer smile...literally-_

_Kazuya: I'm guessing on how I took those ones huh?_

_Miku: We have a winner~_

_-Kazuya throws Miku a paper bag with a costume in it-_

_Miku: Again, you have proven yourself safe from my Miku beatdown~_

_Kazuya: I don't own Vocaloid..._

_Kazuya: Here's mini Luka XD tinyurlcom/azfrolw just arrange it you guys~  
_

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"I'll be her main guardian." Miku said as she entered the meeting room, earning everyone's gazes.

"Sure you can handle it? I mean, it'll mean more work." Lily said as she went back to sip on her lemon juice.

"That means you're responsible for her school paperwork and sorting out other documents as well." Gakupo reminded coolly to let Miku know the responsibilities.

"It's okay, that's what you're here for, isn't it? Helping each other out, that way, things are solved faster, and easier too." Miku casually threw back.

"YEAH! TWO HEADS ARE MORE THAN ONE!" Kaito blurted out, apparently having sugar rush from eating a half-pint of ice cream after a meal.

"You mean better than one you idiot..." Rin's words trailed off as she put an earbud up to her ears again, apparently on her PS Vita, playing Project Diva f.

"Anyway, now that that's decided, what school are we letting her enroll until we find what's really going on with her?" Gumi interjected.

"How about VocaTon University? Where we all go? That way, we're all in the same environment without worrying about where she is when Luka's 'lost'?" Meiko suggested, a little drunk, again, she made a good suggestion that made everyone agree all at once.

"You know, you make good suggestions every now and then even though you're almost drunk, you know that, Meiko?" Len said as he scooped up his banana split and ate more of it.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Alright, paperwork seems to be in good order, although, records indicate that Ms. Megurine Luka already studied and have graduated from our middle school and is currently in 3rd year of her college course." The middle school principal said.

This made Miku wrack her brain for an out of this world story or excuse that will let Luka enter middle school for the time being, seeing that all her thoughts are mashed up together, she thought it's all or nothing, do or die, she just spurted out what came to her mind at the time.

"Actually, the Luka here right now is a distant cousin of hers, funny that she has the same name as the Luka currently in the collegiate level huh? But, fear not, since the college Luka entrusted the middle school Luka the parental/guardian responsibilities to me, and now they told me to send her to school so that she won't be unproductive inside the house." Miku said as speedily as she can, hoping the principal would somehow buy HER story.

The principal cocked his glasses as Miku finished her story. The principal, old as he is, could really see that tone of desperation in Miku's voice, seeing that he himself had Miku under his guidance once, figured that he had to lighten up and be "convinced" of her story, otherwise, he wouldn't see the end of her barging in and out of his office requesting that the loli pinkette be admitted to classes.

"Seems fair enough, very well Ms. Hatsune, we'll make the necessary procedures be made at once so that this young lady will be admitted to classes as early as today." The principal said as he pushed his glasses back in place, quickly fiddling with the school student system quickly as possible, Miku had seen people work on programs fast, but never before has she seen an old man in their 70's work twice as fast that could put the other computer workers eating dust.

"Thank you very much sir! With this, Luka can be productive in mind and body again!" Miku burst, not really taking into mind the word 'again'. The principal didn't mind as he was navigating happily on the program, when Luka tugged in Miku's shirt.

"How could you be so careless and say the word 'again'? They'll think that I've been stuck in the house for ages doing nothing!" Luka hissed, but Miku didn't mind, instead, Miku just put her hand on Luka's head and started petting her.

"Now now, it doesn't matter now does it? Long as you're enrolled now, that's what matters, ahahahaha~" Miku said playfully as she continued to pet loli Luka, this in turn, earned her a cute pout that just makes Miku want to take her to a desolate place and eat her up.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Okay, please take your seats ladies and gentlemen, we're about to start class." The teacher stated, she had crimson red hair tied in a ponytail with matching crimson red lenses as well. "Weird at this time around, but, we have a transfer student, her name's Megurine Luka, why don't you come in and introduce yourself?" The redhead said as she coaxed the pinkette to enter the classroom.

"Hi there everyone, I'm Megurine Luka, but you can just call me Luka, I look forward to studying and bonding with you guys for the next 2 years." Luka said with a smile to die for, the student body jeered on as well as earning looks from the rest of the class, what caught her attention was 4 individuals, also girls. Namely Kasane Teto the girl with twin drills and happily munching away on a french roll, Akita Neru, a blonde with her ponytail done only on one side, texting like mad away on her phone, not even bothering to look at the content of her mails, Kaai Yuki, a raven haired kid who looks like she's supposed to be in 4th grade, Furukawa Miki a cheery redhead that looks super hyper and has her signature ahoge the size of a tiger prawn tempura all just stared at Luka after the class ruckus has died down

Kyuru-sensei (CUL) then instructed Luka to sit at the center of the four. She obliged and went to her seat, as soon she took her seat, all four of them again placed their eyes on the new comer, curiosity was evident in their eyes and wanted answers, Luka laughed it off, seeing that only those four had their eyes stuck on her even when the lesson began.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Lesson was in session when a realization hit Luka...

"Why does Kyuru-sensei sound like Er* Kit*mura?" Luka thought aloud.

"And why do I get the feeling that Yu* Asak*wa's here with us?" Kyuru-sensei said the same thing, earning confused stares from the students.

"Kyuru-sensei, are you sure you're okay? Also, who are you talking to?" Yuki glanced up with an unamused face.

"BUT I SWEAR I HEARD YU* ASAK*WA/ER* KIT*MURA!" Both Kyuru-sensei and Luka stood and made their point to Yuki, this in turn, almost made Yuki cry, only to be stopped by Luka and Kyuru-sensei with a "WE DID!" the whole class erupted in laughter, and Yuki was close in tears, the two in question went head to head and almost bashed heads when the high school dean by none other than Nekomura Iroha 'bashed' the door open, stopping the two and directing all gazes at her.

The pink haired dean which can really be mistaken for a 6th grader due to her height spoke up.

"What the hell are you doing Kyuru-sensei nya?!" Iroha started.

_"Nya? Ain't that awfully cute ahahahaha." _Luka thought.

"The hell do you mean what am I doing you cat?! I HEARD YU* ASAK*WA HERE!" Kyuru-sensei spat.

"Calm down, calm down nya, who the hell's Yu* Asak*wa?" Iroha asked.

"Oh great, you don't know her? She's the voices behind Sa*aki in A*umanga D*ioh, she's also R*der from F*te/St*y N*ght and she's J*ra from V*ndr*ad!" Kyuru-sensei excitedly exclaimed.

"Yes, I know who she is, just stop already nya! You're embarrassing enough as it is with your seiyuu talks and their roles nya!" Iroha threw back at Kyuru, Luka was about to open her mouth when Iroha spotted it and said, "You have something to add Megurine nya?"

"Yes, I do, then, I assume that you know Er* Kit*mura?" Luka asked, Kyuru nodded, but not Iroha, who just cocked her head to the side and wondered why the student just asked. "She's the voice behind M*ki S*yaka from Mad*ka~ she's also Suzuts*ki Kan*de from M*yo Ch*ki~ and Ar*ragi K*ren from the Mon*gatari series, how come you don't know her?"

"NYAAA! Enough with the seiyuu talks! You're driving me nuts nya!" Iroha said, putting her arms down forcefully to make a point, this time around, the whole class has their attention, Teto was still nibbling on her french roll, Neru was happily texting away, Miki was drawn into the ongoing at hand and Yuki well...was crying cutely.

"Both of you, in my office, now. nya" Iroha said as she walked outside of the room. The two in question followed her and boy, did the two of them get an earful.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

The day ended, Luka and Kyuru both had a sore ear ( if there was such a condition) from all of Iroha's yapping. At the entrance of the middle school building, a certain teallete was waiting for Luka, classes ended around 1545 hours and the students were free, Luka being a sudden transfer student, didn't have clubs waiting, so, she decides to go home with Miku.

"So, how'd classes go?" Miku inquired.

"Ugh,a total headache, I just had to be under the wing of a weird teacher that sounds like Er* Kit*mura, it's like, seeing all those anime characters come to life, it's a bit...surprising..." Luka trailed off as she walked a bit faster.

"Luka! Wait up, don't walk so fast, we're nearing the entrance already!" Miku said as she also picked up the pace. But, as soon as she was able to catch up to Luka who was already outside the university premises, a black car (yay, so cliche of me, woo~~ /sir castic) pulled up and suddenly took Luka and drove off.

"LUKAAA!" Miku screamed at the top of her lungs as she also ran after the car, as soon as she did, a figure clad in black just whizzed past her, the black figure sped up decreasing distance from the car, the driver seeing the black figure catching up, decided to pull up into an urban area with lots of twists and turns in an effort to lose the pursuer.

"You just made a big mistake, now you enter in my playground." The black figure said to himself as he turned into an alley, did a Tic Tac and found the car again, deciding not to stay at ground level, the black figure then made a wall run in an attempt to jump at the moving car which isn't moving that fast due to being in an urbanized area. The car turned right, so did the black figure, seeing he had to clear an obstacle twice his jump height, did a pop vault and hoisted himself up the roof of the houses, instantly seeing his target, he ran carefully and as quick as possible not to damage the roofs at the same time, still decreasing distance from the car.

"Shit, they also know about these roads, I'm not gonna lose even if they make it through here!" The black figure yelled, in a final dash to pick up the pace, he reached the end of his footing, his distance to the car was close, but, took his chances, he sped up more and jumped in hopes of reaching the car.

BAM...The figure landed on the car, tried to hold tightly as possible as he could, but, seeing as the car was nearing the freeway, the driver decided to swerve to throw off the figure, the figure seeing that it could end horribly if he held on any longer, gave the roof a very audible tap, it sped up again, the figure jumped off and rolled to decrease the damage, the figure then slowly stood up and made his way to the center aisle to make sure he wasn't clogging traffic, clutching chest from the impact of the roof, he pressed his earpiece and started to talk to the recipient behind it.

"Lily? Just how the fuck did you know what she'll be kidnapped?" The figure said before an ambulance came rolling by and took him in.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Miku: Wow, just where do you get these? Aren't these...illegal?_

Kazuya: What? It's just a costume, it's not illegal, c'mon..

_Miku: I suppose so~~ -Runs upstairs to her room-_

_Lily: Just wow, you've saved yourself from a beatdown..TWICE!_

_Rin: Really desperate not to get killed huh?_

Kazuya: Hell no...I just know..that's that..

_Luka: Hey guys, have you seen Miku?_

_Kazuya: Oh, yeah, I gave her something and she just ran off into her room. Why?_

Luka: Just have something to discuss with her.. -trudges off into Miku's room-

_A few seconds later..._

_Luka: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Lily: LUKA! WHAT'S THE MATTER!_

_What they both saw was...over the top...Miku was dressed in a very familar bear costume that they all know too well.. Luka braced herself as Miku's eyes flared up and was going straight at her with a maniacal laugh. Lily didn't think, just grabbed Luka and started running away from Miku who radiated a very ecchi aura (is there even such an aura? XD) around her, telling that she wanted Luka...BAD._

_Lily: FUCKING A KAZUYA! JUST WHERE DID YOU GET THIS SHIT! GAAAAAAARGH!_

_Kazuya: The internet :D_

_Luka: FASTER LILY! I DON'T WANT TO GET RAVAGED BY HER!_

_Miku: Accept your fate Luka! Guhehehe~~ _

_Rin: Wow, that's just plain crazy right there..._

_Kyuru: Tell me about it..._

_Iroha: You're pretty crazy yourself.._

_Kyuru: Shut it cat..._

_Kazuya: See you guys soon~~_

**And that's it for chapter 3, added a little action and drama to it to add more flare to the story, hope it caters to you guys and hope to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, let's get this kicking!**

_Kazuya: Well then, that's taken care of, I can go back to business~_

_Lily: FUCK THIS SHIT! -Throws Luka to Kazuya-_

_Rin: Run..._

_-Everyone runs away-_

_Luka: Uhmm...Kazuya? I think you better start running..._

_-Miku's eyes flashed red-_

_Kazuya: Holy shit! LUKA! HOLD ON TIGHT!_

_Luka: NO NEED TO BE TOLD TWICE! RUN YOU SACK OF POTATOES!_

_Miku: KILL KILL KILL! Guhehehe..._

_-Kazuya starts running, Miku behind with hidden leeks equipped on both hands, apparently catching up-_

_Miku: THIS IS THE END KAZUYA! GWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_-Kazuya trips-_

Luka: KYAAH!

_Kazuya: GYAAAAAAAA!_

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"This sucks, the moment she sets foot outside the gate, this fucking cliché situation dawns in, what now?" Lily barked as she paced back and forth in the meeting room.

"Do you know anybody that might kidnap her, Lily?" Gumi chirped in with a worried tone.

"Hmm...news articles from Lily's snippet collection has a possible name floating here that may have a connection to the kidnapping." Gakupo said as he was flipping and skimming through Lily's news snippets that she pulled out from her bookshelf before heading out. Apparently, Lily likes collecting news concerning the household.

"I think I know who may have done it..." A silent yet audible voice rang through the room as the owner of the said voice entered, earning the gazes of the people inside.

"Who might you be?" Rin said as she looked up.

"He's an old friend of mine, name's Hayato Kazuya, self-proclaimed city hunter, didn't graduate from college, yet, look at the bastard, successful as hell, not to mention he's also good at security systems and computers." Lily said as she held an introductory hand to the said man.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you all, I'll now be in charge of the main security detail of the household, and, due to the higher ups from the company that I work in, said that I should be living in here as well." Kazuya mentioned.

"Well then, what's that name that you mentioned?" Asked Meiko, apparently interested in the situation that they're into right now. Len yawned but paid attention at the ongoing discussion. Len shuffled in his seat as to get a better view on what's going on in the middle.

"The guy I have in mind is called Hayama Dingo, you guys familiar with him?" Kazuya said as he threw up a ball and it showed a hologram of who he was talking about.

"Yeah, we know the guy, he's the one I'm talking about in my news snippets, rich guy, successful and a CEO of a stock market, had a few run-ins with the police but law decides to keep it hush hush for whatever reason is but, I've a feeling that he pays the police large sums just to keep tabs off him." Lily said as she put down her snippets.

"Then...the police is no good then?" Len said worriedly.

"That's a no go there kid, this is where I come in...I may not look it but..." Kazuya's words trailed off as he closed the curtains and placed noise detection bugs outside the window. "I've been granted fifth freedom and is currently told by my boss who is closely affiliated with the nation's leader to be appointed here...since...they're also fans of you guys..." Kazuya said, sighing as he did.

"That's just pretty much screwed up, you know, your boss is a fan that's why they sent you? How much did they pay just for you to get convinced?!" Rin barked, her toleration of retarded decisions is getting low.

"Well...they pretty much paid me gaming consoles just to get me to work ahahahahaha..." Kazuya sloppily replied. "But not just consoles, also the games that I wanted and consoles in the near future too!" Kazuya added with a jovial tone.

"That's it, I'm out of this room. If you guys need me, I'll be in our room." Rin said as she trudged off to her shared room with Len.

"Well, what's the plan now?" Gumi asked as she's pacing the room while drinking water from a sports bottle.

"I'm gonna infiltrate the house where Luka's being held in, that's what." Kazuya beamed with pride.

"Oi oi oi, ain't that a tad bit too risky?" Gakupo questioned.

"Why would it be? I mean, it's just a matter of not getting seen, right?" Kazuya gave the answer back.

"Exactly as to why it is, if you're seen, you'll get tangled with the law, and this damn bourgeois might even get you locked up for like, forever!" Gakupo said with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"Nah, even if I did get caught, it's more or less likely just for presentation, I get released at once before I even step foot in a holding cell, it's been like that for...I dunno, never happened, I guess? Ahahahaha~" Kazuya's voice trailed off, confidence was obvious in his tone, the rest in the room gave questioning looks.

"I'll go with you to infiltrate and get Luka from where ever she's being held in." Miku said as she stood up and walked over to Kazuya's side.

"This is getting out of hand, let's just go to the front door and waltz in, how difficult can that be?" Lily asked.

At this point, Kazuya was scrounging around for what unknown stuff he can have in his "wonderbag", after a few minutes, he managed to pull out a military grade tablet, fiddled with it a moment and pulled out a cable from his jacket, hooked it into the tablet and showed the people just what's going on.

"KEH! JUST WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD'S PROBLEM?!" Lily roared as she saw what's on the tablet display.

There was a freaking jungle that covered the mansion in the middle of it. Kazuya swiped the screen and made Lily rage further, there was a minefield, an electric fence, a bunker and a moat as the final defenses of the said mansion.

"Okay...let's bust this bastard's mansion and get Luka back!" Lily said, and pumped her fists into the air, the stares she got wasn't exactly unamazed or just gawked at but, she didn't mind.

"Alright then genius, what's the plan?" Meiko said as she placed her chin on her palm and just rested it on the table.

"Simple...WE WALTZ IN WITH GUNS AND FLAMETHROWERS BLAZING! We burn the jungle and just kill everyone we see except Luka!" Lily replied, this made Meiko have a blank, unamazed look on her face, telling it's a really retarded idea. Kaito giggled and Lily flashed him a killing gaze, shutting him up instantly.

"So much for a decent plan, de, anymore suggestions?" Meiko facepalmed as she said so.

"Anyone up for a halo jump?" Kazuya cheerily chirped as he held up his pointer finger to accompany his idea.

"Did you hit your head or are you just naturally insane?!" This time, Meiko slammed her hands on the table as she had an outburst.

"Nope, I'm normal." Kazuya said playfully with a double peace sign.

"Good lord, if Rin saw this shit, she'll just beat you to a pulp." Meiko said, having enough of the playful antics of the two friends are having.

"Soooooo...I'll take that as a yes? Sweet! We're all going!" Kazuya said excitedly as he rummaged his other wonderbag to pick up an outfit.

"Woawoawoawoawoah right there! What the heck do you mean 'We're all going!'?!" Meiko said as she turned back and put her gazes on Kazuya.

"Exactly as I said, we're all going." Kazuya replied back with a cat grin.

"Halo jump huh? That's kinda like sky diving, right?!" Lily jumped in anticipation like a schoolgirl who was asked out on a date from her crush.

"EXACTLY! Our drop zone is the jungle in the property! It's gonna be exciting!" Kazuya said as he put a thumbs up at Lily.

"Kinda like MGS3! But we're naked snakes!" Rin burst the door with anticipation as she heard halo jump and jungle.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" Kazuya said as he joined hands with Lily and Rin in a dance.

"Idiots...I can't even believe he's the security expert...We'll die here...ahahahahaha..." Meiko trailed off as she gave up and just went along with it.

Miku smiled at the sight, even if she knew she was supposed to be serious at this time around, Kazuya, Lily and Rin did the right thing, cutting off the tension by having this cheery nonsensical dance in the middle of the room. Len just smiled gently at the dancing sight, Kaito was giggling in the corner, while Gakupo and Gumi had blank looks on their faces.

"ALRIGHT! We move out soon as I get the required things we need, until then, take a rest guys, it's late already~~ "Kazuya coaxed the whole household and everyone went their way.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"I'm sorry about that one Ms. Megurine, I truly am!" A silver haired attendant said apologetically as he bowed his head many times as he could before Luka told him it's okay. He served her a dinner that consisted of a tuna sandwich with red coleslaw and cheese in it.

"Wow, this is good, thank you very much mister!" Luka said, biting into the sandwich and thanking the attendant.

"Well, if this helps pay off what they did to you, then, it's not enough yet..ahahahaha.." He chuckled as he was waving his hands in denial.

"That said, could I have this recipe...ummm..." Luka said, apparently asking for the name of her current attendant, even if she was just kidnapped hours ago.

"Ah, the name's Ookami Reki, pleasure to meet you Ms. Megurine Luka" Reki said as he bowed to show courtesy, his crimson lenses sparkled in the light and Luka chuckled at his gesture.

"Well Ms. Megurine, do ring the bell if you need anything, and I'll come running to assist anyway possible that I can." Reki said as he motioned for the door, signalling that he has to leave.

"Oh, just call me Luka, I'm surprised that you're the only one to approach me considering that the people are all red whenever I get their attention." Luka chimed as she tilted her head and bit her sandwich (Miku: WHAT THE HELL! KAZUYA YOU BASTARD! I DEMAND YOU PUT ME IN THE SAME ROOM AS LUKA RIGHT NOW!/Kazuya: You know you're asking for the impossible, it's gonna ruin the story you know.../Miku: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT! I WANNA SEE THAT CUTE MOMENT!/Kazuya: JUST NO...PLEASE...sooner or later you're gonna have your way with Luka in the future chapters.../Miku: I'll hold you onto that one~~ /Kazuya: Well shit...I just said something stupid... / Lily: No shit Sherlock, no shit)

"Ah that's well...how do I say it...they're hardcore fans of yours Luka...ahahahaha." Reki chuckled as he scratched his left cheek to fully imply his explanation. "Anyway, I'll leave the door unlocked, I trust that you're not gonna run away from this room, right?" Reki said as he smiled.

"I've no intentions to, I mean, I've no leverage against that jungle out there, much less the defenses that's strewn about the house." Luka made a point and bit more of the sandwich, this time, revelling in the taste as she bit into the area of the meal with a pickle in it. (Miku: On second thought, nevermind...PUT ME IN THE SAME ROOM!/ Kazuya: JUST STOP ALREADY! YOU'RE MAKING MY JOB DIFFICULT AS IT IS!/ Miku: No how no care, JUST PUT ME IN THE ROOM!/ Kazuya: NO! AND THAT'S FINAL!/ Miku: Stingy...)

"Anyhow, I'll bring the recipe back once you request for something, alright Luka?" Reki said, waving goodbye and closing the door, before the door completely shut, he heard an audible "Okay" from Luka. "Things are gonna get pretty interesting soon, and with a bang or a laugh, eheheh~" With this, Reki walked off with a smile on his face, while going to his destination.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Kazuya: I'M FINE! I'M ALIVE! AHAHAHAHA...MIKU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

_-Miku pins Luka to the floor, drooling and with the intent to...well...eat her up-_

_Luka: Help! EEEP!_

_-Miku licks Luka's neck and blows into her ear, and hovers her lips just a few centimeters from Luka's-_

_Lily: WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING?!_

_-sees Kazuya enjoying the show in front of him-_

_Kazuya: ehehehehe...do more Miku...this is gonna be priceless...hueahueahueahuea_

_Luka: Lily... _

_-Luka calls out to her best friend with a super moe look that Lily had a nosebleed and passed out-_

_Kazuya: Sorry Luka...as a man, I can't interefere with something this beautiful..._

_-Blood drips from Kazuya's nose as he struggles to stay awake, pulling out a camera to record the ongoings before him-_

_Luka: Help anyone! KYAAAA! _

_-Luka said cutely as Miku stopped in her tracks and fell flat on Luka-_

_Luka: M-Miku? What happened? Please get off me..._

_Miku: I c-can't...too much moe, I overheated...guhehehe..._

_Kazuya: Tch, and here I thought I could've seen something to upload to my computer...buu_

_Rin: You're one sick pervert..._

_Meiko: See you again guys... -a sweat drops from her-_

**Sorry about the late update, had some ongoings IRL, anyway, enjoy the 4th chapter, hope you had a blast and will update soon! Ciao~~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Fluff won't be that near and definitely not that far, I'll be sure to put that up for your reading pleasures~ For the meantime, let's dive into the situation at hand, shall we? :D**

_Kazuya: You need to build up your tolerance..._

_Miku: Y-yeah...I need to, otherwise, I can't get anything started..._

_Kazuya: For that, I have a special training menu for you Miku~~_

_Miku: Hope it doesn't result to a Miku beatdown starring you Kazuya~_

_Kazuya: Uhhh...probably no...I think...just...spare me the beatdown..._

_Lily: What's this? Finally getting Miku to beat the crap out of you? I'll go get the camera!_

_Kazuya: What? Hell no! Now then, I've some running to do~_

_Lily: Yeah, like running for your life..._

_Kazuya: Quiet you_

_-As Kazuya starts to run, Miku trips Kazuya and crashes onto Lily-_

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"This should wake them up~~" Kazuya said with a mischievous grin across his face, in his hands, were remote controlled fog horns connected to the controller that he has, he placed it in quietly in the respective rooms of the Vocaloids, by the time he was ready to press the button, Miku had awoken and was seen by Kazuya, making the button press and mayhem, delayed.

"Morning Kazuya, how's that gameplan on getting Luka back?" Miku said as she rubbed her sleepy eyes off so as to greet the day.

"Don't worry, it's all been planned out, we'll be leaving later nightfall, for now, please cover your ears with this, I'm gonna start a party." Kazuya threw a pair of noise cancelling headphones while grinning like an idiot at Miku.

"What party is-" Miku's words trailed off as Kazuya pushed the button, simultaneously triggering all the foghorns and soon afterwards, came an angry stampede of a pair of feet, Kazuya started running while laughing out loud due to the hilarity of his outrageous prank, Miku just pulled the headphones when she saw 2 blondes whizz past her, she could fully distinguish from their cursing that it was Rin and Lily.

"GET BACK HERE! DAMN YOU FOR RUINING MY SLEEP! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A GOOD DREAM! YOU BETTER MAKE UP FOR IT YOU BASTAAAAAARD!" Lily and Rin simultaneously shouted at the running Kazuya while chasing him, earning themselves a well earned morning exercise.

"Now what kind of morning exercise is that huh?" Miku asked out of nowhere and also looked up.

What kind of exercise? It's the type that doesn't need coffee to really wake you up, since, adrenalin, hate and the urge to kill will fuel you to really wake up hahaha.

"Seriously? That's no prank at all, that's...trolling." Miku said again

Yes, exactly, trolling, pranks, whatever, it's the same thing, long as they wake up, that's that, seeing 2 of them jovially running around screaming at the top of their lungs is music~

"You're a sadistic pervert, you know that?" Miku sighed as she went to the kitchen to prepare coffee/tea/juice for the household.

"Who were you talking to Miku?" Gumi sloppily said, rubbing the sleep off her eyes while hugging an apple green throw pillow in her left hand.

"Oh...uhh...the narrator..." Miku said blankly, not sure if she's still asleep or not..

"Owwkay..." Gumi yawned and stretched to get her body ready for the day.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

At the dining area, Lily and Rin plopped to their seats, sweaty and tired from chasing Kazuya around the mansion. Complaining why it was so freaking huge, and they didn't remember even having a mini urban gym built into the grounds. Which, Kazuya took advantage and took the two for a spin before letting himself get caught and got into a little scruffle between the two blondes.

"C'mon, admit it, it was an awesome wake up call, and, you also got exercises! Ahahahaha" Kazuya grinned as he helped himself to the fridge, pulled out a few lemons, oranges and a peeled pineapple, skinned the fruits needed to be peeled, and placed it into the blender, Rin and Lily watched in horror as their favorites are placed into one blender before Kazuya pressed the switch, making a lemon-pineapple-orange juice in the process.

"Do you really have a deathwish?" The two female blondes simultaneously said while clenching their fists and their eyes are misty that tears are about to pour like waterfalls. Note that they also have an awesomely cute pout that could make anyone do anything for them, Kazuya was no exception.

"Urrgg...I...uhhh...don't...look, I'll replace the stuff I used up, alright? Here, take a sip of what I made, sure that it may not fit your tastes, but, hey, it's something~" Kazuya said as he poured the juice into a glass pitcher, poured 2 glasses for the 2 blondes, looked at each other before drinking the mixture. The 2 ladies looked at the yellow-orange conconction before they took a sip.

"W-well? How's the taste? I can't guarantee it's to your liking, it's sure as hell tasty to me, that's for damn sure." Kazuya said as he also poured a glass for himself and drank it down, savoring it to the very last drop.

The two blonde's face was elated when they took their first sip, and they asked for more, not minding the high vitamin c content, but still enjoyed the drink.

"You know, you three seem like getting it together, so, who's the man and the 2 ladies?" Meiko interrupted, seeing the 'cheesy' scene in front of her, her elbow propped on the doorway and rested her head on the arm which was propped onto the doorway with a sleazy grin across her face.

All three juice drinkers simultaneously sprayed a yellow-orange liquid from their mouths and onto the kitchen floor, juice still dripping from them, on their faces also painted an expression of shock, they weren't expecting that question, sure, Lily and Kazuya were buddy buddies and all, but not really seen that way, same goes for Rin and Kazuya, just gaming buddies.

"W-What?" All three in question muttered the question at the same time, earning the looks of the other tenants living in the house and just laughed it off, the only missing one during that time was Kaito, apparently his head stuck in the ceiling due to being alarmed quickly and literally 'jumped' out of bed.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ Afternoon on the same day~

"Alright, here's the gameplan, I, Miku, Lily, Meiko, Rin and Kaito are gonna go for the halo jump, the rest, well, watch over the house ehehehehe, any violent reactions?" Kazuya said as he tapped the board with his open palm.

Len raised his hand and just said a thank you and bowed gratuitously that he wasn't included in rescuing Luka, he wasn't that sure that he can help out anyhow.

"We're fine with staying, I mean, those are professionals that you'll be dealing with, right?" Gakupo said, his arms crossed against his chest while looking at the board.

"Sweet, then, here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna jump directly into the jungle area and then make our way towards the mansion...UNDETECTED, if we so happen to be seen, well, it's gonna be a failure and our presence will be known, Luka may be transferred somewhere and that'll take time to find again, any questions?" Kazuya said with a serious expression on his face.

Rin raised a hand and said, "Can't we just load from a save point?" This in turn earned her a smack in the head from Kazuya who was holding his urge to laugh, the others were giggling at the event between the two.

"THAT WAS JUST A QUESTION! NO NEED TO HIT HARD YOU DORK!" Rin barked back, flailing her arms only to be stopped by Lily who held her collar.

"Seems like a plan, but, seems half-assed...we're just gonna go in there and sneak past all the guards to get to the mansion, and THEN get Luka?" Lily said examining the board.

"Yeah, it needs follow up, we're just gonna sneak past them, right? Won't it be a little difficult, since, they know the surroundings and we don't?" Miku asked, her left hand on her chin, pondering what could be added to make their infiltration successful.

"Hmm...I've a solution for that~" Kazuya sheepishly said as he took off his sunglasses, revealing his white lenses, everyone stood back and looked into his eyes, a little scared, but, this didn't scare Lily or Rin one bit, Lily knew that his eyes was like that back then, and as for Rin, she saw it through his sunglasses even though it was really protected from view.

"W-what?" Kazuya said, still standing in place and looked at everyone as if they had seen a ghost.

"Well, your eyes for a change, it's not-" Miku said as she was cut off by Lily with "Normal, yeah, it isn't, he can't say what it is, it's really just like that, but, he has no sight problems as his vision is a perfect 20/20 even though his eyes are always stuck on computer screens from time to time."

"Well then, let's proceed, don't panic, okay?" Kazuya muttered as he walked over to the curtains, slipping on the hood of his windbreaker and wearing special goggles/shades, and drowned the room in a shade, then to the light switch, turning it off, bathing it in darkness but not totally black, he crouched as everyone can see and seconds later, his foot started to disappear, slowly climbing up to his head, the rest couldn't believe what they were seeing, Rin rubbed her eyes at this marvel, after 5 seconds, Kazuya was fully cloaked, then he switched the lights, they could see him up close since, there was a trace of fragmented light from where he stood, then he motioned for them to turn around to the far corner of the room, they did so, earning him a question of "What about the corner of the room?"

"Squint your eyes, you'll be surprised at what you'll see." Kazuya said as he looked onto the said corner, he then motioned his hand beckoning something there to move forward, and something really did, Rin jumped from where she stood and latched onto Kazuya, from the corner of the room, suddenly appeared Gumi, in a special uniform, one similar to Kazuya.

"Just how did she get there?" Meiko asked, baffled at what she saw. She still couldn't believe that technology like that already existed, sure, she's seen those in the works, but with bigger machines and lots of wires, but this guy, Kazuya, just had it at the size of a 3.5" harddisk that's kept in the uniform pockets, he even mentioned it was waterproof for 50m and can withstand shocks measuring 100kg of force, meaning, just a single drop won't render the thing useless already. Just who is this guy she asked in her head

"Well, I asked her beforehand to help me out with something, and, this is it~~ What do you think, guys?" Kazuya said with a full grin across his face, no doubt he really surprised and amazed everyone in the room. Rin however, was still in a state of shock and was scared right out of where she was standing, not realizing she was still latched onto Kazuya like glue.

"That's amazing stuff right there, we'll also use it, right?" Miku said, excited on the thought of just slipping past watching eyes, and also surprising Luka. "Rin, how long are you gonna stick to your gaming boyfriend?" Meiko teased seeing that she was still stuck on him, Rin noticed and just squeaked before removing herself and looked at the ground with a flushed face.

"I bet there's a drawback on that, c'mon, tell it, I know that there is." Lily said confidently, knowing that when most techs are strong, it doesn't come without weaknesses, even though it was Kazuya's stuffs.

"True, this doesn't come without weakness, you saw that, right, when Gumi walked over, the cloaking disappeared, the trick to there is, to move slowly, now I know that walking is slow, but, consider this, walking straight is faster than creeping along while crouching, right? But, I think you can fool the system by walking really slowly, and I mean putting the weight on your heels first, and then put your foot down slowly, but, we wouldn't like that one, so, let's just stick to crouch walking, and besides, it's more difficult to spot us if we aren't in line with their vision height~" Kazuya said as he demonstrated as he crouch-walked slowly across the room, true, the cloak didn't disappear, while Gumi did the heel walk, the cloak also didn't go off, but, compared to Kazuya, she indeed was slower than him.

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's go! It's already 6 and dark out, if we go now, and rescue Luka before the day ends, we can get here around 2 - 3am and just sleep, I won't go laying around remote foghorns at the time for that ahahahahaha!" Kazuya said as he pranced around the room, excited to go and get this over with.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Everyone was prepared, and already gotten themselves into the uniforms that Kazuya brought, since it was a jungle area and he was too lazy to bring most, he just gave everyone the same as his, inner shirt, the jacket, pants and well, low-rise military grade shoes, stylish, yet has the functions of boots. They boarded a chopper that was stationed at the back of the household (there's a helipad in there~), he then signaled for the participants to enter the chopper as it was about to leave, they all entered and the chopper soon left off, before fully leaving, Kazuya pressed a button on his remote that rendered the mansion in defense mode, out popped infrared/thermal/nightvision and motion sensing cameras that when picked up anomalies aside from the residents and himself, would ring an alarm, same time notifying Team Six (under his command) to prep up and burst to the guard of the house if ever there are forced trespasses on sight.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Alright, you guys up for this and ready to get Luka back? This is a one time op, and even if we do get spotted, we have state of the art tranquilizer guns that can incapacitate an elephant in less than 5 seconds and it lasts for half a day, and no one could be woken up from it." Kazuya said as he loaded a customized USP.45 and unlocked the slide, rendering it ready to fire, the others did the same and put it into their holsters on where they placed it. After briefing them again on the mission at hand and making everyone sure that they're up for it, then went to get their parachutes on the side of the plane. But before that, he ensured their gear is properly attached, oxygen masks, harnesses, belts and the parachute pack, once he did so, he signalled the pilot to open the cargo door of the plane, asked them so synchronize their watches as it was now 2000 hours and their operation starts now, Kazuya then walked to the edge of the door, looked at his companions who are also about to do the same and jumped, with excitement, even though it's a covert mission shouted in joy as if they're just skydiving.

"ENJOY THIS NOW GUYS, IT'S A ONE TIME THING I'LL DO FOR YA! ENJOY OUR 75,000 FOOT JUMP! HUZZAH!" Kazuya boomed through the mic as he enjoyed the freefall.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\ 300 feet left later~~

"DEPLOY YOUR PARACHUTES! TARGET'S ON SIGHT!" Kazuya yelled as he yanked the cord on his chute and it opened up, the others followed shortly and their descent now slowed down, they kept the minimum distance needed as possible so as not to lose each other when landing but far enough not to get their parachutes tangled, a few minutes later, they all landed, all perfectly and on target, Kazuya crouched and pressed into his earpiece to contact all his team members, all of them responded, except Kaito, they regrouped only to find him still up a tree, he was struggling, flailing his arms and legs, then out of nowhere, a sound of a chime passed by, and Kaito passed out, apparently, he brought his scarf along, thinking it was a good idea to lessen the cold air that bit them on the descent, and, forgot to remove it during the parachute phase. Kazuya told them to crouch and hide among the trees for the moment while he took Kaito down, he climbed the tree slowly and pulled out a high frequency ninjato out its sheath and quickly cut down the branch that Kaito was in, the blade passed without difficulty and chopped the thick branch, Kaito fell along with the branch, rendering him totally knocked out.

"You idiot, you didn't consider cutting his scarf instead?!" Lily quietly roared into her mic, Kazuya replied with a low chuckle and apologized, he met them back with Kaito on his back, set him down and discarded the parachute backpack, the others did so and examined the surroundings, they're clear, no sight of patrols yet since they landed on the most out western part of the jungle, far from eyes and surveillance machines, Kazuya then pulled his pistol and turned the safety off, he instructed the others to do the same, Meiko then slapped Kaito out of his unconsciousness and he really woke up, asking where he was, apparently, forgot that he got caught up in a tree and choked himself out. Meiko spared the explanation and just told him to unlock the safety of his pistol. Kazuya then signaled for the team to move into the mansion.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"So, when do I get out of here? I mean, sure, everything's here, but, don't deny me of my social interactions between people, I miss Miku very much, I want to see her and everyone so badly..." Luka sighed as she put down the PS3 controller and looked up at Reki who just entered the room, carrying a tray of snacks and refreshments.

"Well, I'm not sure what they're planning for you, but, one thing's for sure, you'll be out real soon, least, that's what I see things." Reki said, placing the tray down and patting Luka's head.

"I know that I've no means to make it out there, but, being stuck here for a week with just games and nothing more than that, it's boring, I'm not even allowed to go outside the damn room and get some fresh air." Luka hissed as she crossed her arms and glared icily at the TV.

"Well, I know one thing's for sure that, this night, something's bound to happen, can't say for sure, but, it may end up being seriously entertaining~" Reki smirked as he stood up and headed out for the door, waving happily at Luka who was now confused at what Reki said.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Okay, here's where the show really starts, get your game faces on guys, it's time to rock and roll." Kazuya said with his game face on, though not all of them can see because of the cloak, Lily and Rin imagined what it would be like, looking more bishie with his matte black locks and white lenses, even though it was weird his eyes were like that, it still held emotions within, making it romantic in the least.

"Wait for me Luka, I'll get you out of there and make them regret ever messing with Hatsune Miku!" Miku said silently as she clenched her fists and looked up to the night sky. Confidence fully present in her eyes, making sure that she'll get Luka back one way or another, remembering that she has her "Monster" mode in case everything goes to bust.

Everyone was quiet when they neared the mansion perimiters and their defense systems, Kazuya reached for a small drone located behind his left waist and threw it up into the air, automatically floating up for a moment before it rose higher, they can clearly see Kazuya controlling it with a one handed controller with a joystick in it, he then pressed something on the controller and they saw things what the drone sees on its feed. He then maneuvered the drone into a good place where they could see where the guards are, making it easier for them to slip by without being seen, feeling confident that they can see them where they are, they're left with another challenge, the minefield.

"Okay so, we can get past the guards and all, but, how are we getting past that goddamn minefield and the moat? We don't even know what's in there." Rin said as she looked on all sides making sure they're not being followed, even though they have that cloaking device on, it's not that perfect, they can still be seen from up close.

"These shades/goggles will help us detect those pesky landmines and just waltz through it with no problems~" Kazuya said, moving through the minefield first, then got yanked by Lily and Rin to further explain the use of the goggles that they're currently using.

"Well? How does it benefit us then?" Rin snarled, still confused as to how the goggles will be able to help them in detecting the landmines and just pass through the fields without setting it off and maybe knocking them out of the process.

"Here, just push the top and bottom frames of the right section of the goggles, it'll activate at once, it's called magnetic vision, just detects metal from up to 20m, automatically marks guards too, very nifty, hehe~" Kazuya said as he proceeded to make his way across the field, cloaked and crouched. The others did the same, Miku went ahead, following Kazuya who is now making his way towards the moat and hiding behind the elevation, practically hugging the ground to avoid being seen, Rin, Lily, and Meiko crouched their way towards the moat, as for Kaito, he practically crawled past the field, almost setting a mine and risking their infiltration.

"Hold on, seems that this moat isn't exactly what we think it to be, I think this is is where clean sewage passes through, you can hear water running from here, it's not as still as it should be, underwater I mean, so, you guys ready to go in through the sewers? We'll probably end up in the basement's water storage tank, so?" Kazuya said as he motioned for the water.

"Uhhhh...how long does this exactly take? We don't have oxygen tanks with us, we may drown down there you know..." Meiko said, folding her arms, "How about we go around and just walk the front door? Not like we'll storm it, let's knock out all those stationed there and get the job done, besides, we won't be compromised already once we're inside, you still have that drone floating up, right?" Meiko followed up.

"Yeah, I'll try to position it on the front side of the house, maybe that'll give us a better view on things, hang on a sec." Kazuya raised his palm to signal a wait sign as he maneuvered the drone which is still unseen to the front of the mansion. Much to their surprise, something's...off.

"Would you look at that, there's no one posted, very suspicious..." Kazuya said as he showed them the drone's feed again.

"Ain't that good news? It makes for an easier rescue!" Lily jumped in excitement, this in turn made Kazuya and Lily grab her legs and just pulled her down at once, she fell on her bottom and prepared to make a very noisy remark when Kazuya pushed Lily down, covering her mouth and closed his face near hers, just a mere centimeters away before contact, he glared icily at her before making his remark, his breath tickling her face, even if she was wearing a mask and his hand clasped her face, she went red under it and tensed up. "Don't ever, do that again, this gets compromised, and we all lose Luka for some time, you want that?" Lily shook her head, "Good, then don't do it ever again, don't wanna end this with bloodshed either, be a good girl and follow my lead, alright?" Lily nodded as Kazuya lifted his hands, helped her up and patted her head twice before heading off for the front door in caution.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"10pm and nothing to do...there's internet, but, social sites and other means to communicate are blocked from access...guess it means more gaming, oh, I probably could just download and watch anime~~" Luka said, lifting her down spirit and replace it with watching something instead. She turned on the PC, after 15 seconds, it was on the desktop and opened a browser, entered a site, navigated through it, found her choice and started downloading. It finished after a few minutes (Wow, I'd like to have a 40gbps internet connection and just download stuff all the time, but, drawback would be, disk space and the internet service XD), as she was about to watch the show she got, Reki suddenly went into the room and asked what Luka was doing, she pointed to the monitor and Reki recognized it as a mecha anime that he watched, but left it hanging, so, he had to pick it up again, sitting down on the floor, he craned his neck to get a better view and tapped Luka's shoulder, signaling her to play the video and enjoy it. A few minutes, they were immersed in the show, they didn't bothered with what will happen soon after because Reki locked the door after him.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Kazuya and the rest arrived at the front gates, uneventful of what happened during their trek to the said place, they surely weren't compromised, but, he had a funny feeling in his gut to not really trust this current predicament at the moment, guards were supposed to be stationed and here's the front gates, not manned with guards, just cameras and nothing else, he looked around, looking for a nearby circuit box that houses controls for the fence, he found one not far from where the rest are, turned it off and ripped off the handle and bashed the cover in, so it can't be opened unless it was with a crowbar.

"That takes care of the fence, now for the cameras..." Kazuya said as he returned to the others, ready to take on the camera by disabling it with his customized pistol, it has a secondary fire that can temporarily disable electrical devices for a short yet lengthy period of time, he took the shot and had the camera disabled, he went to the fence and sliced up the lock with his HF ninjato, the lock dropped to a thud and Kazuya picked up the pieces and threw it at a nearby brush where it won't be seen. He signaled the others to follow and they did, hastily as he held his hand up and opened, he then initiated a countdown before the camera gets active again, Kaito who was last, dropped to the ground and made his way as fast as he could, as Kazuya clasped his hand shut, the camera went back to life and so did Kaito. He rushed to a nearby tree and hugged beneath its presence, he motioned for the others to hide as he controlled the drone and circled it around the mansion, looking for Luka, after a few minutes, he found her and communicated with the team that he did so, Miku squeaked quietly through the mic and the others berated him for the quick find, soon as he peeked out of the tree, the front door swung open, and 8 armed guards bustled through and positioned themselves throughout the compound, Kazuya can't move, seeing he has 3 just literally behind him, he then stood up quietly and climbed the tree slowly and quietly as he could, hoisted himself up and nested in a nearby branch with him seeing the guards, yet, he couldn't be seen that quick due to the tree being all dark plus his cloak, it's gonna be a real pain for them to find.

Once Kazuya found his bearings, he then took out his tranq gun and ordered the others to do the same, removing safety and wait for his command, he marked 6 guards, the 6th just literally below him, Miku and the rest aimed at the marked targets, waiting for Kazuya's signal, soon as he did, they all fired and they dropped to the ground asleep, not making a sound, Miku, Lily, Rin, Meiko and Kaito was astonished as they looked up where Kazuya was, soon as he shot the guard below him, he dropped to the 7th guard knocking the guard out instantly, before the 8th could say or fire anything at Kazuya, he moved in a flash, tripping the guard and ran up instantly behind the guard putting him in a chokehold, it didn't last for a few seconds before the final one passed out.

"T-that's soo fucking badass, where'd you learn your moves?" Rin commented as Kazuya ordered them to hide the bodies in the brush, they did so, with the girls having a little bit of difficulty in dragging the guards, by the time Lily and Rin was about to drag the unconscious guards they were carrying into the brush, Kazuya walked up to them, a guard draped over his shoulder and pulling the other two with his free arms, he then placed them on the ground next to one another before helping the other two, Miku had already hidden her target, so did Meiko and Kaito. By the time they did, he took another look at the drone's feed, nothing unusual still, since Luka was watching something on the computer, with a silver-haired companion in the room with her, Kazuya smiled inwardly and moved towards the opened front door, he entered and scanned the hallways, nothing out of the unusual, he then made a silent command that they also follow and close the door whoever was the last one in, Kaito being the last one, shut the door quietly.

"Alright, here's where the party starts, they can't make a fast move to get Luka out of nowhere now, don't go crazy yet, just put them to sleep and don't hide the bodies anymore, there's not enough space to hide them in these hallways, and if you get seen, it's not compromised anymore, but, we don't want the whole guard reserves at our neck now, do we?" Kazuya said as he peeked out of a corner and looked up the stairway.

"Nope, we don't at all, so, how do we do this? Split up or 3 man team for each?" Rin said as she took a little break and stretched for a bit, staying crouched most of the time wasn't good for her frame, so did the other ladies.

"Alright, but, we all go to the 3rd floor straight away, that's where Luka's contained in at the moment. You sure you still want to go in teams of 3's?" Kazuya said as he carefully climbed up the stairs towards the 2nd floor still seeing no sign of people, even with the magnetic vision on, he looked up and was surprised that the 3rd floor's crowding around one room.

"That must be where Luka is, don't you think so?" Miku said as she also looked up to the crowded area in the 3rd floor. "Too suspicious, I think this is where we split into 2 teams consisting of 3 members each, I'll go up the 3rd floor via the windows, yes, I'll climb it, anyone here who are good at climbing?" Kazuya said, looking at his teammates, Rin and Lily raised their hands. "Alright, that's settled, Miku, if they spot you now, you can go 'Monster' mode on them, that's gonna surprise them hehehehe..." Kazuya deviously laughed as he opened a window and slipped out, luckily, there was footing and that they can use that to shimmy along and around to building to get to the target room.

Miku, Meiko and Kaito then slowly went their way up and settled into a corner, overseeing the hallway, then Miku said something into the mic, "Alright, Lily, tell us when you guys are almost near the room, that's when we'll move in." Miku said as she peeked around the corner, seeing no anomaly except that she noticed there was a man who donned a finer suit than the guards, she quickly recognized the man as the ringleader behind the kidnapping of Luka, she grunted, wanting to charge in, but didn't, for they're incomplete and would be in a disadvantage if she did.

"I saw Dingo, he just entered the room Luka's in. What're you doing and where are you guys? We should get going now!" Miku quietly hissed, raring to go and all fired up to take Luka back.

"Yeah, I saw it in the drone's feed, excited to go are we? Well, don't worry, we're stationed below the window, give us a few minutes, we'll position ourselves for a surprise break-in, you take care of the guards there, go 'Monster' mode kiddo, I'm pretty sure you've got pent up rage just seeing the pink loli get kidnapped out of the blue, and in a cliché way as well." Kazuya said as he hoisted himself up, but not really exposing himself on the window, Lily was on the other side seeing that she'll come in 2nd to Kazuya and Rin was behind Lily, all hugging the wall for support so as not to fall down all the way down to the ground.

"Remember guys, fast and precise, got it? We'll be executing the rescue in 3..." Everyone tensed up as the team leader began to count down, "2", Miku, Meiko and Kaito all drew their guns and aimed it at each of their targets, "1, remember, squeeze, don't pull" their fingers on the triggers, Kazuya inserting the last remark before the countdown finished, "0, ENGAGE! ENGAGE!" Kazuya shouted and threw himself at the window, his feet first, breaking the glass and the windows itself, startling the three people inside.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Oya oya, now the fun starts~" Reki said as Kazuya crashed in, startling Luka and Dingo who had no idea that they were there. Reki quickly picked up Luka and placed her in a corner and hastily went to intercept Kazuya, both locking in hand to hand as Lily and Rin stormed in to protect Luka. Outside, the other three managed to take out 15 out of the 20 guards that were outside, seeing that it was a two-pronged attack, they didn't know what to prioritize first. The last 5 fumbled with each other before the 3 of them were shot to sleep, Miku rushed in, hoping to knock the guard out with a tackle, Meiko did the same, followed by Kaito, by the time that Miku reached the guard, she discontinued and went straight for the door, realizing it was stuck, she kicked the door and it burst open.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Meanwhile, Reki was bested by Kazuya and was sprawled on the floor, his eyes spinning, Dingo, having no way to fight, tried to run through the door, only to have his face meet the kicked open door, staggering backwards before tripping onto Reki, then Lily rushed in to almost deliver the killing blow, grabbed Dingo from behind and executed a German supplex only to land onto the mattress, instead of falling flat on it, Dingo bounced, Rin rushed in for the tag move, she jumped and shouted "RIDER KICK!" as she successfully hit Dingo squarely on his back, sending him flying, Miku ducked out of the way, Kaito was unfortunate, not knowing what's headed for him, he just saw a huge mass flying towards him, unable to react, he braced himself and just accepted the flying mass, unaware that there was a stairway behind him, Kaito just said his prayers and cursed at another not so comic moment where he ended up getting hurt and probably laughed at.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"LUKA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Miku said as she rushed in and glomped the loli pinkette, removing her headgears, the others did the same. She was shocked to see Miku coming to her rescue, even though she knew back then she tried her best to get her back, she still did so by coming here.

"How'd you know where I'm being held at?" Luka asked, her hands both on Miku's, looking at the others who were with her, noticing Rin, Lily, and Meiko in the room, she heard Kaito with them when he screamed like a little girl when he fell down the flight of stairs, knocking him out for the 3rd time.

"Well, it's thanks to Kazuya, our security detail, ask Lily about it, she contacted him and now here we are~" Miku chirped as she closed the distance and rubbed her cheeks on Luka's. While Kazuya was busy contacting his higher ups for a sweep up and an arrest warrant and bring the names he passed out for questioning, Kazuya then removed his goggles and mask, revealing his matte black hair and his white lenses. He then motioned for them to cuff up the guards, and Dingo, so that they can be picked up later on.

"Oi, stop faking unconsciousness already, you're not fooling me you know." Kazuya said as he walked over to Reki, offering a hand so he could stand up.

"Mmm...lighten up, plus, that was a rough scuffle between the two of us back there, I swear, we both could've ended up with something worst if you decided to bring that freaking HF ninjato." Reki said, getting up with Kazuya's help.

"Hang on a minute here, I thought this guy was working under Dingo? What gives?" Lily said, confused, scratching her head to prove her point.

"Well, we're actually...twins..." Kazuya hesitantly said as he placed his index and thumb on his eyes and dragged something out, looked up and revealed bloody red lenses, just like Reki's. "Now you're all surprised by this, I know, but, i just dyed my hair black because I know for sure that it doesn't suit me." Kazuya said, putting his contact lenses in its containers. "The reason why he's 'working' for Dingo is because I told him to keep tabs since his name's already crossed more than a few times with authorities already, that said, why not continue this chat back at home? Reki, come with us, you're done here." Kazuya said as he called in for an air pickup so that they can go home.

"Ehhh...not yet." Reki grunted and crossed his arms, acting like a little kid. "The heck? Why not?" Kazuya said, rubbing his eyes to ease the feeling of removing the contacts.

"I haven't been paid yet." Reki replied, Kazuya wincing his left eye before it turned into a facepalm.

"Screw that, and know what, just demand it from our higher ups, and tell them I said so, they'll cave in, trust me." Kazuya huffed as he heard a chinook's motor roar from the distance, signaling that it's time to go home.

"Miku.." Luka said, getting the attention of the teallete, giving her an adoring look with a moe-fied background, making Miku stiffen up for a moment, "thanks for rescuing me, I really appreciate it, I LOVE YOU!" Luka squeaked as she lept into Miku's arms and planted her lips on hers shocking everyone inside the room, except for the two red-eyed twins who just smiled it off.

They now went outside, Reki and Kazuya carrying Kaito, but before leaving, Kazuya recovered the drone and deactivated it, along with the cloaking devices, he ordered Reki to just chuck Kaito inside as they remained guard on the chopper entrance, making sure everyone's accounted for, Rin and Lily were inside, so was Meiko, Miku and Luka held hands as they went in and took a seat beside each other, knowing that all are accounted for, the red-eyed twins went in and signaled the pilot to take off and bring them back home.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a loooong night..." Kazuya said as he earned glares from Lily and Rin, Reki seeing this, just laughed at his twin's predicament.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Luka: My, my, Lily, congratulations on you and your new boyfriend, so, when's the wedding?_

_-Miku takes tons of pictures with her trusty camera and removes the memory card quickly, swapping it out with a fresh card to avoid suspicion-_

_Meiko: Woah, kissing in the middle of the hallway huh, why not just go into a bedroom instead? Or are you guys the type that gets more excited with the thought of being caught in the act? Kekeke~_

_-Kazuya and Lily scrambles to get up-_

_Lily: What the hell was that for?!_

_Kazuya: That should be my line!_

_Luka: Get a room if you're going to have your lover's quarrel here...it's unsightly Lily..._

_Lily: Keh, it's not, I swear! And besides, I've seen Rin giving Kazuya funny looks!_

_Rin: What's going on? Why's my name mentioned?_

_Miku: So Rin, you like Kazuya?_

_Rin: ..._

_Luka: Why the silence?_

_Rin: ..._

_Meiko: And why is your face redder than a tomato's?_

_Reki: DING DING DING! The winner is Miku!_

_Kazuya: Well shit..._

_Reki: Not only Rin, Lily's been giving you funny looks too!_

_Kazuya: I see... -pecks Lily and Rin's cheeks and runs off-_

_Rin/Lily: GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!_

_Reki: Sorry for the long delay everyone, and if this chapter makes no sense at all, well, blame the writer...that said, wonder what'll happen to Kazuya, huehuehue~~_

_Miku: Luka~~ come here you cute loli~~ _

_-Miku runs up and grabs Luka, kissing her with much delight-_

_Meiko: Oi, Miku, just be easy on her in public, don't want a scandal happening, now do we?_

_Miku: They mind their own business, and Luka and I aren't their business to begin with! Lukaa~~~_

_Reki: Oh boy..._

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

**I apologize for the long delay, just had stuffs happening, plus, there are times that I'm just too lazy to type, not to mention that I wanted to put a closure to this event, that said, I think this event is done and will now proceed to some somewhat really funny situations, fluff and an explanation on how Luka became like that. Thank you for bearing with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter, hope to update soon, over and out~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...hmmm...what to write...**

_Kazuya: Woah...you two really need to lighten up, I mean, a kiss on the cheek is friendly, right?_

_Rin: It's too overly friendly idiot, where'd you get the idea to do that?!_

_Lily: Yeah, besides, where'd you get the guts to go around kissing us?!_

_Reki: Hmm...maybe his guts?_

_Lily/Rin: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE SNOW WHITE!_

_Kazuya: Oooohh...harsh, you okay with that?_

_Reki: Silver isn't white..._

_Kazuya: Well...nothing to do at the moment..._

_Lily: True that..._

_Rin: Agree..._

_Reki: I do...care to know what it is?_

_Kazuya: All ears_

_Reki: Then, c'mere bro, you too Rin.._

_Rin: So, what's it all about?_

_-Reki grabs Kazuya and Rin's head and mashes their lips together, catching them off guard of course-_

_Lily:..._

_Rin: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_

_Kazuya:..._

_Reki: You okay?_

_Luka: Wow, just wow, more pranksters..._

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

The morning started late since, the rescue party arrived around 0245 hours and everyone just trudged off to their respective rooms and slept, well, Miku insisted that Luka sleep with her tonight and not taking a no for an answer, the loli pinkette didn't have a choice but to comply, otherwise, she won't hear the end of things if she didn't.

The whole household was awake for a few minutes before Gumi suggested they all turn in for the morning and just resume what they originally planned for the day ahead, all agreed and for the red-eyed twins, they just slept in the living room, discussing on what they'll do now, but just put it off for later on, Reki soon fell asleep but Kazuya just watched TV and the news caught his interest, seeing his handiwork as like a thief just broke in and just cuffed up the tenants inside. He smirked for doing a job well done, he browsed more channels until a beetle documentary caught his attention, he finished the documentary, and looked at the clock, he was surprised that it was already 5 in the morning, he then decided to turn in and shut off the TV, succumbing to sleep soon after a few minutes.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Hey Rin, got a few minutes to spare? It's not gonna be that long~" Lily grinned, hiding a devious intention behind it.

"What's up and what do we need to do?" Rin said looking up at Lily.

"Just follow me, it's gonna be a blast, I guarantee it!" Lily broke into high spirits.

"Count me in if it's a blast!" Rin jumped up in excitement as she followed Lily back into her room.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Got it? Go tell around the household to be quiet on this one, I bet that one's still asleep and enjoying his slumber, we'll be sure to get him this time!" Lily gave a two thumbs up at her plan.

"Alright, I'll go now, you better not start without me! Else chaos will really ensue here Lily!" Rin roared as she buzzed out of the room and talked to the other people inside the house to be quiet for the moment until Lily executes her plans.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Everything in place?" Lily double checked to see if everything's in place, gathering everyone to see the prank that she'll do.

"Yep, everything's good to go, go for it!" Rin quietly shouted and told Lily to go do it already.

Rin and Lily went to the sofa that Kazuya was sleeping in, noticing that he was laying still and having a rhythmic breathing, indicating that he's fast asleep, mentally noted that they do this now or they won't ever get a chance to do it again.

The two blondes put their hands on the backrest of the sofa and nodded to one another, then after a few seconds, they pushed the backrest, toppling the sleeping Kazuya as he landed on a kiddie pool filled with icy cold water and ice, the mentioned red-eyed man jolted up a few seconds after hitting the water, literally screaming and cursing before gathering his senses to see the whole household erupting in laughter.

Kazuya scoffed at the two blondes who were grinning like idiots and wiped his face, after a few seconds , he asked for the bathroom directions and trudged off, hearing a high-five and an elated squee from the two blondes, apparently not happy, but, didn't go off like the two did when he played his prank.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Luka squirmed in her bed before getting up, apparently, getting woken up by a shrill scream of a man that boomed throughout the house. Luka sat up and rubbed her eyes, but, before she was about to get out, she was pulled back into the bed by one Hatsune Miku, pinned down and unable to do anything, she recalled that she wasn't in her room but slept with the teallete.

"Where do you think you're going Luka?" Miku said with a serious tone, her eyes glazed over with a tone of seriousness in it, making Luka get absorbed into those teal eyes.

"I..I'm just going back to my room, to get a change of clothes and take a morning shower, is there a problem?" Luka asked, a bit intimidated but she didn't cave in.

"Not really, but, you're gonna leave again without saying as much a goodbye, and a kiss." Miku replied back, inching her way towards Luka and stopping before their lips are about a hair's width apart, Luka pressed her head back to give a little distance and gave a reply.

"I know that you've been giving me looks, and my suspicions are correct, I know that I should be taking the initiative since I was already interested in you back then, and I seem to dropping the hints back then and you were slow on the uptake but now, I can't say I'm really comfortable with the role switch..ehehe" Luka sheepishly said as she turned her head to her right, avoiding the glance of a very serious Miku.

"Sorry on the slow uptake, but, are you sure you want the two of us together? Even if your body is like that of a 14-year old's?" Miku said, with a hint of worried tone included.

"I meant what I said back then when you barged in through that door and rescued me. I love you Hatsune Miku. I have so when I laid eyes on you and transferred here." Luka said confidently before turning her gaze unto Miku, now making Miku lose herself in those ocean blue lenses that Luka has possession of.

"If that's the case, then, I'll take you up on your offer, I love you my little loli pinkette." Miku said as she broke her hold and snuggled close to Luka, grabbing Luka's left arm and snuggled closer to her.

"Just don't call me weird nicknames...It doesn't sound right..." Luka said as she turned to her side and looked at Miku.

"Just kidding, ready to get out of bed? Or do you still want to make out before getting out?" Miku sheepishly said as she poked Luka's cheek, Luka pouted and Miku shuddered, surrendering to the cuteness that the current Luka possessed, it's really a dangerous weapon that can make anyone do her bidding.

_Kazuya: __**HOLD IT! BEFORE YOU PROCEED READING THIS SECTION, I HAVE TO WARN YOU GUYS THAT THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN, IF YOU CONTINUE TO READ BECAUSE OF WANTING TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS, THEN, I COMMEND YOU, DISCONTINUE READING FROM THIS SCENE, I WILL NOT APOLOGIZE AS THIS IS A YURI STORY AND IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS AGAINST IT, I'M AFRAID I WILL NOT ENTERTAIN YOUR RANTS, SO, MAY AS WELL JUST FORGET THIS STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE INTIMATE RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN TWO YOUNG MAIDENS IN LOVE, Thanks very much~**_

"Hmmm...maybe...la-ooommppff!" Luka was cut off as her eyes widened when Miku pressed her lips onto Luka gently.

It's not that Luka didn't like it, she loved it, she closed her eyes to savor more of the sensation she's feeling right now. Miku then tried different angles as she moved upright, situating Luka at the bottom. The two broke apart for a few seconds to get air as Miku dove in again, this time a little aggressive as she licked the bottom lip of Luka's, asking for entrance, Luka did so and Miku's tongue waltzed inside Luka, taking her time exploring before Luka wanted her turn to explore Miku's, Miku didn't permit her for the moment as their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, Miku permitted Luka after a few seconds, as Luka waltzed inside Miku's mouth, Miku found her hands wandering and found her hands onto Luka's chest, clamping both of her breasts softly and gently, making Luka moan as she whipped her arms around Miku's neck and pulled her in closer as Miku continued to knead Luka's chest gently.

Miku broke the exchange for a few seconds, "You're so cute Luka, makes me want to eat you up literally, you know." Miku said as she licked her lips and went down on Luka again, this time, she just gave her a peck on the lips before she moved down on Luka's neck, alternating between kissing and biting softly, Luka moaned softly, making Miku do more to please Luka as she moved her right hand under Luka's shirt and went straight for her left breast, squeezing it and kneading it softly, Luka squeaked, only to be silenced by Miku as she kissed Luka again before her two hands lifted Luka's shirt and now proceeded to play with her breasts, Luka tried her best to scream but has her mouth occupied with Miku's, now, Miku was playing with Luka's nipples by flicking it and pressing it softly, Miku broke the kiss as Luka held her hands on her mouth, doing her best not to scream as waves of ecstasy washed through her body until Miku licked Luka's right breast and sucked on it, Luka stifled a moan, pressing her hands to keep it quiet, but audible for Miku to hear it.

Miku let her left hand wander throughout Luka's body, tracing it with her index finger while she was still indulging herself on Luka's right breast and her right hand was playing with Luka's nipple, Luka forcibly shut her eyes and her urge to scream when Miku suddenly tugged on Luka's shorts, Luka's eyes shot open as Miku helped herself to play with Luka's spot, Luka opened her mouth and tried to protest as Miku inserted one finger inside Luka, which cut her protest as she accidentally let out a moan, covering her mouth more forcibly to contain her moans and screams.

Miku's movement went to auto pilot as she took out her finger from Luka's spot and traced her partner's entrance, teasing her as her mouth and hand was still occupied with the pinkette's breasts. Luka squirmed, making Miku stop completely as she looked up at Luka, who was now mumbling and moaning, apparently already taking a liking on how she was treated in Miku's machinations, she wanted more as she looked pleadingly as she bit the hem of her shirt and held out her arms, this made Miku blush harder as she sat up and pulled Luka's lower half up to her. Miku hastily removed Luka's shorts and underwear in one fell swoop as Miku marvelled at Luka's smooth place.

Seeing as it was glistening from the teasing that Miku did earlier, Miku decided to dig in before muttering "Let's eat" and made Luka blush redder than a ripe tomato ready for harvest. As Miku licked Luka's sopping wet entrance, the pinkette now made rhythmical moans which sounded music to Miku's ears as she buried her tongue in Luka's sex, the moment Miku entered Luka, the pinkette tightened up and grit her teeth as now Miku had placed her hands on Luka's clit, pinching softly, licking it and the ultimatum, biting it softly. Luka had lost her self control, she didn't care that she was literally screaming, Miku continued tongue teasing her as Miku now inserted her middle and ring finger inside Luka, pumping fast while still paying attention on Luka's clit, this went on for a few minutes until Luka braced herself, clamping down on Miku's hand and let out a satisfied scream as she experienced orgasm and waves of pleasure descended down her body.

Miku removed her hand and lapped up after Luka, the pinkette shivered as Miku worked wonders with her tongue, cleaning up the pinkette, as the teallete looked at Luka, she was satisfied with her handiwork, Luka's face was painted with satisfaction, evident with a trail of saliva that trickled down her mouth, making her look more...desirable.

Miku wasted no time as she put Luka down and lifted her up again, this time, facing her as she lapped up Luka's saliva trail, savoring it before she swallowed it and gave Luka another kiss before setting her down.

"W..-where'd you learn to do that?" Luka finally spoke up as she looked at Miku, still flustered from what Miku had done to her.

"Oh, yes, well, it just came naturally to me, you know, I mean, we're both girls so, I may or may not have gotten the placing right, but, judging how you fought your moans and screams back, I'd say I did a great job, also at the last part, you didn't care anymore whether you were screaming or not, ehehe." Miku giggled as she relaxed.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Ugh, that was horrible, being pushed over and landing on iced water..." Kazuya muttered as he entered the warm-water filled bathtub, immersing himself neck-deep to alleviate the chills caused by the iced water prank.

He started to doze off under the spell of the warmth that was enveloping him when he heard a loud knock on the door, noticing how fast the knocking it, he knew that it was Lily.

"Hey, after you're done bathing, you mind getting Miku and Luka up? It's the middle of the morning and they need to come down to eat something at the least, thanks!" Lily walked off before Kazuya could say anything, soon as she was three steps away, the bathroom door burst open, revealing a half-naked Kazuya as he sloppily wore his track pants, Lily was surprised at what greeted her when Kazuya removed the towel on his head, revealing silver strands of locks similar to that of Reki.

"Look here, why don't YOU go and wake them up?" Kazuya glared at Lily as he grabbed her arm and pointed to Miku's room. Lily just stared, dumbfounded, she just gazed at him and noticing his key physiques, a slim yet well-built figure, ripped pectoral muscles and his flat stomach only to reveal his abdominal muscles caught her attention. his arms were physically ripped, this captivated her since she only saw him in his clothes, never unclothed, this was her first time seeing him and it just captivated her, sure, she saw her fellow male Vocaloids when they went to the beach, but, it was a different level compared to the silver-haired fellow before her. His gaze on her was so hot, she felt like melting, Lily mentally slapped and went out of her stupor then went to the matter back at hand.

"What?! Why me?" Lily roared as she swung her left arm to take it back, glaring back at Kazuya.

"Well d'uh, it's better if it's a girl that went to do that job, besides, it'll be like invading their privacy." Kazuya sighed as he draped the towel over his shoulder and offered his hand to her, suggesting that they go together. Lily accepted his offer, as they went up to Miku's room, Kazuya just opened it without knocking and froze in place.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

What Kazuya saw was priceless as Luka's legs were open as she Miku was in between the pinkette's legs, Luka was riding up Miku's thighs revealing that she was wearing nothing, Luka's shirt rode up her body, exposing her chest as the two in mention also froze in place as they looked at the direction of the sound, Lily wondered why Kazuya just stopped dead in his tracks, she looked over his shoulder and also froze in place, seeing her best friend and Miku in that position only made her judgment conclude to one appropriate answer.

"Congratulations you two!" Lily roared as she gave a two thumbs up at the pinkette and the teallete both fumbled over, Luka quickly getting up and lowering her shirt to cover her up, while Miku just sat there giggling before grinning towards Lily with a peace sign.

Kazuya was still frozen in place as Lily smacked him at the back of his head, making him mobile again.

"What was that for you witch?!" Kazuya roared as he stared down at Lily, the two were in a staring contest when Meiko appeared along with Rin to get Miku and Luka, Meiko shoved Lily aside, not seeing that Lily was inches away from Kazuya.

As Lily was shoved aside, she staggered forward towards Kazuya, unable to keep her balance, silver and blonde crashed onto the floor, making Meiko and Rin examine it, Meiko whistled, Miku and Luka just stared on, Luka covering her mouth with both hands and as for Rin...well...her eyes started to well up and just shouted "IDIOT KAZUYA!" as she threw an unpeeled mandarin orange at the said idiot and ran off wailing.

Apparently, as the two crashed, their lips made contact, as much as Lily liked to move, she couldn't, she was frozen in place as well as Kazuya, but, seeing that this is a very awkward moment, HE made Lily move by moving his tongue inside her mouth, letting their tongues touch until Lily went out of her stupor and sent a left hook on Kazuya, knocking the poor guy out and twitching.

Meiko just laughed it off like a hysterical joke and just guffawed at what transpired before her eyes she couldn't get enough of it, she doubled over, slapping her thighs as she soon came to a stop, asking for Gakupo and Kaito to carry off the unconscious Kazuya and get him a shirt as soon as possible.

The aftermath of the event just left an unconscious security detail, a very flustered Lily and a wailing Rin who now caged herself in the shared room with Len.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"This is turning out to be quite the love-comedy with a dash of chaos, don't you think?" Meiko smiled as she looked at Reki, grinning even further when she saw Lily enter the living room, still red, making her stand out more as her hair complimented her face.

"Sure is...sure is...I just wonder how HE got those two like that..." Reki pointed at his twin before he also let loose a torrent of hysterical laughter at his counterpart.

"Well, it's nice to know that it's not just us as a budding couple in this house, right, Luka?" Miku said as she nuzzled on Luka's neck, apparently carrying her princess style.

Luka just laughed it off with worry in her voice as she looked at Lily and Kazuya, also she imagined what state Rin is right now as she was also into this...

"Oh boy, this is going to be a riot..." Luka sighed.

"But fun!" Reki interjected as he jumped up with glee.

"LOLICON IS JUSTICE!" Miku roared as she assaulted Luka with kisses as the said pinkette squirmed to get away but couldn't, as Luka was about to say something to not do this in front of the others, she was silenced as Miku stuck her tongue in the pinkette's mouth and carried her off back to her room again, this time, laughing ebilly...

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Luka: Owwwkay, just what was that..._

_Miku: It's called a forced kiss, silly~_

_Luka: I know, but..._

_-Miku cups Luka's face with both her hands and closes in, kissing her aggressively, putting her tongue in action-_

_Meiko: You guys should be like that -points at Miku and Luka-_

_Rin: N-no thanks..._

_Kazuya: ..._

_Meiko: I bet Kazuya has second thoughts about it, he's thinking of doing it, but, with who?_

_Rin: I bet it's Lily.._

_Reki: Oya oya? Do I sense jealousy in the air? Guhehehe_

_Lily: I won't be jealous if that idiot ever went to date Rin! HMPH!_

_Meiko: IT'S A TRIANGLE! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Kazuya: Oi oi...it's already complex as it is, no need to make it more complicated you know..._

_Meiko: The more complex, the more fun and laughs we get, after all, isn't laughter the best medicine? Ahahahaha_

_Kazuya: Oh boy..._

**Chapter 6 was done quick before I knew it, well congratulations? Mah well, reviews to help out with simple mistakes and whatever repeating omissions I did, thanks and enjoy Chapter 6~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...wow...I'm either in a slump or just slacking off, I bet it's the latter...don't you think?**

_Kazuya: Idiot huh..._

_Rin: Don't repeat the word idiot already, idiot_

_Lily: Yeah, idiot_

_Reki: Ahaha~~ Idiot idiot, bleeeeeeeh_

_Kazuya: Somehow, I think I'm just tired, I'm leaving to rest_

_Rin: Careful not to catch a cold, idiot!_

_Lily: Idiot's don't catch colds, idiot_

_Rin: Who're you calling idiot, idiot?!_

_Kazuya: Idiots..._

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Luka scurried around the household, Miku finding it extremely cute that Luka's all over the place, looking around for someone in particular. This piqued Miku's interest and stood in front of Luka before she could take a step out of the living room.

"Who're you looking for Luka?" The teallete initiated the conversation, sure enough that she'll get answers out of the pinkette.

Luka stood still as she looked up at Miku before giving out her reply. "I'm looking for Kazuya, I've got a few questions that he may know and can give out an answer."

"I see, best ask Reki over there sprawled and dozing off the couch, or do you want to put a kiddie pool filled with iced water and tilt him over?" Miku snickered, apparently, Gumi told her of the happening that morning while she had her "fun" time with Luka.

"That makes it easier, thanks Miku~~" Luka ran off to the couch as she gently shook the sleeping silverhead that she was acquianted with until he stirred and woke up.

"What is it?" Reki yawned as he rubbed his eyes afterwards, looking straight at Luka.

"Do you have any idea where Kazuya is?" Luka shot him a straight look.

"Hmmm...this time around...what time is it anyway?" Reki scratching the back of his head, oblivious to the time around him.

"Well, it's already 19:00, wow, just how can you guys sleep the daytime away and just be fully awake at night?" Luka questioned her former attendant's active wake-cycle.

"Well, I can't really explain how, but, anyway, Kazuya...I think you can find him on the rooftop at this time until 22:30, he just enjoys the night air, makes him feel 'alive'"

"Just how did he get there anyway..." Luka now gave questioning glances as to how someone can be on the rooftop of an elevated 3-story house.

"Just ask him yourself, or rather, call out when you want him to, he'll come up after a few seconds, attentive brother, but sometimes can be a pain as he can't usually hear those who're calling for him when he's enjoying the night air, anyhow, just climb up and shout, he'll go over to you sooner or later." Reki got up from the couch and stretched, apparently having enjoyed his nap, he can now go about his activities, which is...nothing.

"Miku, can you accompany me? I have questions to ask and I've a feeling that he may not hear my voice, so...yeah..." Luka shyly approached Miku.

"I'd love to, but, Luka, don't you know you'd do fine? I mean, you're a good 'screamer', if you know what I mean." Miku nudged Luka as she flashed a perverted smile at her, making Luka go red with both embarrassment and anger, she huffed and trudged away, going up to the 3rd floor as Miku followed her while giggling along the way.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Out on the rooftops, was the other silverhead, sitting on the tiles while looking for the perfect balance as to not slip and get heavily injured in the process. Soon as he found his bearings and was comfortable with it, he just relaxed and looked up at the night sky at a comfortable angle his neck was comfortable with, closing his eyes as a cool breeze whizzed by, enjoying it and getting that 'Zen' feeling, he soon fell into a state of meditation and started to do so.

Meanwhile, Luka and Miku already reached the 3rd floor, the teallete teasing the pinkette on the way, making Luka not really feel embarrassed but a little bit more on the irritated side. They looked around and found a window leading outside as the third floor only served as a stockroom for the unused stuff they had, mostly clothes and just stuffed it in a box.

As Luka opened the window, she looked around and inhaled deeply, then, with the strength she could muster on her vocal chords, she shouted Kazuya's name, hearing no response, she told Miku to try as she felt that she couldn't try to put another strain on it, as she rubbed her throat, Miku stuck her head out the window, breathing deeply before shouting "KAZUYA YOU IDIOT!" as loud as she can before returning her gaze to Luka, who just had her palm be acquainted with her forehead, simultaneously sighing, she knew that Miku was outgoing, but NOT this wild.

Upon hearing his name with the suffix 'idiot', the said idiot remembered the events earlier in the day and silently went red, hearing that it was Miku, he slowly made his way down the sloping roof and climbed down as he reached the end of the rooftop area, reminding himself that he should suggest to have the roof reconstructed and have a flat rooftop instead so he could enjoy the night air everytime and not having to climb his way up to the roof without looking like a shinobi.

Soon as he made his way towards the open window that he saw, he called out for Miku as the teallete gave out a chirpy reply, signaling that she was there, Kazuya perched himself on the window sill, emanating the intention to still go up and enjoy the night air, he looked at the two gently and told them that they could start.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"So, I assume why you wanted questions, is that it?"

"Yes, I do, and I hope that you can answer them, seeing that Reki may or don't have answers for it." Luka replied as she dusted the floor and sat down, looking down on the floor.

"Why was I kidnapped?" Luka started.

"Well, truth be told, Hayama Dingo wasn't just your CEO of stock market and a huge die-hard fan of yours. He's also a biologist that caught wind of your existence and appearance, when you went to VocaTon University with the rest of your friends and enrolled, pretty horrible as he threatened the hacker and intimidated the poor guy into getting past the security infrastructure of a harmless school just to get a name and identification, and it was yours, Luka." seriousness painted on the silverhead perched on the window sill, which his expression now contorted to that of a man with intent to kill. This scared Luka a little as she can feel the weight of his stare, seeing the little girl getting uncomfortable, he breathed audibly to cut the tension and this made Luka lighten her mood, Miku arrived just then, carrying 2 cushions as she wasn't able to find monobloc chairs in the house.

"Another one then, for what other reasons they wanted me?" Luka fluffed up and cushion and sat down on it, Miku doing the same, except that she scooted a bit closer to Luka and signaled for Kazuya to continue.

"This is where it gets ugly, make sure to just say stop when you don't want to hear anymore than you should." Kazuya jumped down silently from the window sill onto the floor, resting his legs as he sat down, his right knee up and his left leg just stretched outward. He propped his right arm over his raised knee as he leaned backward, making the air around him aloof and calm.

"Alright, here's the gist of it, the 'old' you was gone for a few days right? And then the 'now' you made enrolled to VocaTon University, I know, weird you may say, it's normal for a person to be gone for some days or weeks on end, but, not for him, it's also not that weird to have the same name of another person, but it is for him, I know his logic is kinda difficult to catch but, when it concerned YOU, Luka, he pulled all stops to make sure he gets what he wants, and that is to prove the current you is THE old you." The silverhead then creaked his neck, making sounds audible to him as his bones gave a soothing snap.

"But why do this with all the kidnapping? I mean, I would've just said yes, there are multiple ways to do so, right?!" Luka shot up as she literally put a foot down in anger.

"Yes, true that, but, what if I told you that he wanted to experiment on you because he wants to return YOU to you?" Kazuya returned back the his previous stance.

"You don't mean..."

"Exactly, human experimentations." Kazuya shot a dead serious tone at the two.

"No way, using all his resources to get what he really wants hm?" Miku chimed in.

"No need to worry about that now, he won't be bothering you now that I'm here for security detailing." The silverhead stood up and stretched his legs. Now turning his back to them, he climbed the window sill again and made his way back to the rooftops, Miku and Luka both stuck their heads out after Kazuya was out of the window, they were kinda surprised that he was already making his way up the roof, using the windowpane as his footrest while he jumped and managed to grab the roof ledge, hoisting himself and trudged off carefully back to where he sat.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"You know, I haven't seen the idiot since this afternoon." Rin grumbled as she stormed into the kitchen, still having that irritated and angry aura about her, the others knew best not to mess with her when she's like this. Eyes followed her every movement, but, didn't dare to speak a word to her, lest they incur her wrath and won't get to hear the end of it for hours on end. Rin's actually a civilized person, taking their arguments to be settled on video games rather than battling it out loudly.

Reaching out towards the fridge, Rin opened it and scanned the crisper for oranges until her eyes caught sight of a white box and took it, after putting the crisper drawer back to its closed state and shut the fridge, she walked over to the table, set the box down and opened it.

The box contained several premium grade oranges that her palate was very well acquainted with, before she gave in to her desire to eat the fruits, she noticed a folded paper on the left flap of the box, she took the piece of paper and eyed it curiously, holding it against the light, she squinted as she made out a couple of letters, words that formed and quickly opened it. Rin's face contorted to that of a mixture of embarrassment and irritation as she read the contents of the paper.

_'Sorry about what happened earlier, that's sooo girly of you to literally jump to conclusions at once, hell, you even threw that orange at me with full force! That literally hurts you know! But, that was cute of you, so, I'll let it slide, oh, and, do accept these oranges, it's return for giving me a few ones a day ago, hope that these premium-grade oranges will make do~_

_ Oh, and if the oranges are gone again, you know who took some~_

_ With Love, Kazuya (chu~)'_

Rin quickly crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can, carefully closed the box and returned it to the crisper before running off to find the sender of the oranges, her fists were clenched with every intent to strangle the poor guy and just leave him unconscious.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

As Luka and Miku made their way down, Miku suddenly wondered what it was like sitting on the roof, she was staring into space when Luka quickly pulled her back.

The pinkette was under Miku when she went back to her senses, looking at Luka with confusion the pinkette shouted, "Get off of me, you weren't looking at where you were going! You could've been injured!"

Miku scrambled off of Luka before breaking the moment by replying, "Sorry, just wondering what it would be like if you and I were all alone on the roof right now, gazing at the stars."

Luka just sat up, face flushed as she looked down on the floor, she knew that Miku's well...Miku, she did not expect this sweet side of her, she also imagined what it would be like, just the two of them together, under a starry, night sky, just staring into the sky, holding each other's hands, exchanging sweet nothings before Luka straddles on Miku, kissing her soft, tender lips while their hands are intertwined with each other and long after she breaks the kiss, Luka utters a crystal sharp "I love you Miku" before proceeding to either pull her shirt up quickly as possible or to rip out her polo shirt. Wait, what?

Luka mentally slapped herself from thinking about sexual things when the mood was just romantic, she knew that with love comes sex, but, she's always not looking forward to sex every time she just wants a lovey dovey time with Miku as well, Miku on the other hand, was, well, restrained so much back then, now that she's confident that she won't always be on the bottom, she's now getting every chance she has to get her hands on either Luka's breasts or her snatch.

"Want to try climbing up and enjoy the night sky?" Miku interrupted Luka from her thoughts. Looking at Miku again, Luka just let out a confused, "Eh?" before she was dragged off by Miku towards the open window and climbed out, but not before calling help from the daredevil silverhead who was already enjoying the night sky.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Hearing a call from Miku again, Kazuya didn't exactly go down back to the window, as he saw the teallete climbing out, he asked what the hell she was doing as it's really dangerous to just climb out the window off a third floor, as he heard Miku's response that they also want to see the night sky and enjoy the view.

As Kazuya shouted that he'll be there to assist them, Miku went back inside and shoved Luka to go ahead, seeing that they will have help, as the silverhead showed up, he asked that they just grab onto his back, seeing that he doesn't want to put the two in danger, Luka agreed and hopped onto Kazuya's back, the silverhead climbed up along with Luka, but not without Miku looking out the window and looking up, taking a glimpse of Luka's clothes, especially her choice of underwear.

"Sweet set of panties there Megurine-san, kehehehehe~~" Miku snickered as she savoured the very sight before her, Luka thrashed a bit, making Kazuya almost lose control, but he kept his grip tight on the roof edge, he swung his right foot over and caught the edge as well, pulling himself up along with Luka, he gave the pinkette a bit of a lecturing before he went down to get Miku, as soon as he got down again, he saw Rin with Miku this time.

"Oh, h-hi there Rin, fancy meeting you here ehehe~"

Rin didn't say anything, Miku read the atmosphere and just poked Kazuya's shoulders to break the tension, signaling him to carry her on his back and climb up to the roof, Miku jumped and made her hold on the man and he soon proceeded to the window, seeing as the short-haired blonde was still there and pouting, he called her attention and promised, "I'll carry you up as well then, let's watch the night sky even though there's nothing going on at all, it's gonna help you relax, alright?"

Rin just stood there, looking down on the ground, face now red to conceal it from the idiot she threw her orange at. As the pair made their way up the window and onto the roof without incident, Rin sighed.

"Alright, stay put you two, and be careful if you want to move, it's dangerous and I'll be responsible if you fall, got it?" Kazuya gave a stern warning before going down again to get Rin, Luka and Miku made their way to a very comfortable spot, careful on every tread, they made their way and sat down together.

"Wow, it's very beautiful, don't you think, Luka?"

"Y-yeah, it sure is." Luka looked up, her eyes were dancing in delight as she examined the night sky, across the horizon, the city only served as a background while the night sky was the main subject of the painting in her eyes, the stars shone and sparkled as the moon gave out a very alluring and calm brightness that seems to sooth the soul.

"Luka?" Miku broke the silence, the said pinkette looked over to Miku her eyes were full of lights and sparkles, as Miku continued to stare, she now took notice of her girlfriend's almost goddess like features in moonlight and on the night sky, her bubblegum pink hair shone brightly and the contours of her face, now very visible and her eyes, oh, how it matched with the environment and the moonlight!

Miku found herself lost, swimming in Luka's beautiful blue orbs shining in the moonlight, continuously staring at it. Luka herself didn't let this pass up, keying her partner's features as well, she noticed that Miku looked good against the moonlight, drawing shadows across her face due to her bangs, she looked more lovely and her lips, it shone from the light of the moon, making it very tempting and tantalizing for Luka to just kiss her right on the spot, then she looked up to Miku's eyes, it almost took the breath out of her as Miku's eyes seemed to be one with the moon, it didn't really reflect the image of the moon, but, she just held this melancholic look in her eyes, Luka was a sucker for this look that Miku has, making the pinkette blush as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes, waiting for whatever's going to happen.

As the pinkette readied her lips and closed her eyes, Miku also closed hers and leaned in, their lips almost touching, left and right hands interwoven with each other, finally, ended up with their lips making contact, the sensation was sweet as well as was the moment when a calm soothing breeze whizzed by, making their hair dance along with the wind, it seemed like hours had passed before they ended the kiss as Miku leaned in and whispered into Luka's ears "I'm very lucky to have you as my girlfriend, I wouldn't be up here right now enjoying the view if it wasn't you Luka, I'm very grateful, I love you, even if it's the world against me, I'll be up for it, after all, nothing's gonna stop us, right?" Miku gave an assuring smile afterwards, making Luka smile acknowledging of Miku's intentions and determination.

Miku pulled Luka closer gently before she gave her another deep kiss, Miku really loved the sensation on her lips as she also made contact with Luka, the pinkette scooted over to accommodate Miku more as the both of them literally have no more room separating them, before separating, Miku traced the lips of Luka, asking for entrance, opening her mouth and giving access, Miku explored Luka again, this time, more gently as she rolled her tongue over Luka's gently, inviting Luka to dance in her mouth as well, the pinkette did so, giving her full control for a minute when they finally broke apart with a trail present between their tongues, they both just laughed it off as Luka took hold of Miku's left arm and hugged it and leaned onto Miku, not fully resting on her since they were on the roof and all.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Oi, oi, you know that you can't stay angry forever you know..."

"Just shut up, you don't what it's like anyway, idiot!" The blonde roared into the silverhead's ear as she climbed his back, and instead of just keeping her hold on him, she seemed to have put him on a choke hold for a few seconds until Kazuya tapped a few times on Rin's arm before she released the hold.

"I take it back...let's settle this on a video game AFTER my relaxation time ends here." Kazuya looked back at a still flustered Rin, he took a good look at her and noticed that her crooked smile is really cute, the embarrassed/irritated look really suited her.

As Rin nodded her head in approval and still not saying anything, Kazuya got irritated before opening his mouth again, "Or are you just saying yes but don't want to go through it? Eh, chibi?" This tugged a major nerve on Rin as she gritted her teeth in anger and pounded on Kazuya's head in a variety of strengths, from light to heavy, this made the silverhead really feel the pain as his mind can't keep up and predict with the incoming hits, he stumbled towards and window and fell out as Rin can't help but to have leaned forward, they hung precariously off the open window sill.

As Kazuya pinched brought his legs together as a makeshift hook to the wall, he held out his arms and pushed outwards, sending his frame out and forming a makeshift bridge as he ordered Rin to climb back quick as she can, she did so and quickly made her way back. Kazuya released the tension in his arms as he let go slowly, breathing in, he pushed his fingers against the wall, spread out as he slowly pushed his way back, then he felt Rin pull his shirt, making his work take less effort as he made his way back inside the house again.

"Thanks for keeping your grip and for saving me."

"You know it's not a big deal, though I won't hear the end of things if we fell, now then, I'll ask those two up there if they want to go down now, I'm pretty sure they do." The silverhead scratched his head before climbing up again to get the pinkette and the teallete.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Luka and Miku were appreciating the view the entire time before Kazuya's head poked out and called to them, asking if they wanted to come down, they both agreed as they had their sweet moment and would like to go down to eat dinner. Miku went down first as she'll welcome Luka once it's her turn to go down.

As Kazuya gave Miku a piggyback ride again, he inched his way down carefully, in no time at all, he soon got back to the window and Miku got back in where Rin was also waiting, apparently sighing as she looked down on the floor, Miku just giggled it off as she waited for Luka.

Kazuya arrived again and Luka hopped onto Kazuya's back slowly, again, the silverhead once again made his way down slowly but surely, he reached the window without incident and climbed inside as Miku helped Luka down.

"So, ready for that game settling argument, Rin?" Kazuya approached Rin and just stood there, firmly holding his ground. Hearing no response from Rin, he stood down and peered into her eyes, she bit her lower lip and her hands gripping the hem of her shirt tightly, she looked into his eyes filled with confidence and embarrassment as Kazuya stood up and backed up a bit, stepping backwards more as Rin picked her pace and was walking towards Kazuya, the look in her eyes was that of determination and desire, she wanted something from Kazuya but couldn't say it out loud.

Kazuya met his back on the window, still opened, his almost fell out but got back in control as Rin closed in on him, her hands now on her chest as she leaned forward, Kazuya can't help but lean backward, not noticing that he was literally outside as a strong breeze passed by again this time, it sent chills to Kazuya as Rin was now on Kazuya, she closed her eyes and her hands found behind his neck, now that he has nowhere to run, Miku and Luka just watched in awe, they've never seen Rin this daring, but, now they do.

As Rin was literally carrying herself and Kazuya as leverage, he knew what was in store for him, he saw the look in her eyes, it's the eyes of a maiden that's going to take the initiative. As he didn't like where this was going, he leaned back with a little more force than he imagined that he'd use, he toppled over with Rin included, even when falling, his instinct kicked in as his arms held Rin as tight as he could, shielding her from harm, in a few seconds, they both landed with a thud, Luka and Miku rushed over to them and called the others to help.

What welcomed them wasn't pretty but they were sure the two were safe, as they neared, they could clearly see that Kazuya did a pretty good job of protecting Rin, Lily closed in and shook Kazuya, she felt a warm, wet sensation in her hands, she looked at her hands, even in the moonlight, she was familiar with this sensation, and breathed in as the scent of iron reached her nostrils, it was blood.

She alerted the others quickly and they acted, finding out who was hurt, Meiko gently pried Rin off Kazuya's arms, and saw she was okay, Kazuya tried to get up, but, was pushed down by Lily as he protested that he can, then, he heard her whimper, she was already crying, he tried to open his eyes, but his body failed to accommodate his order, he put the back of his hands to his eyes, seeing what could've been the cause of it not opening, before it could reach his eyes, Gakupo grabbed both of his hands and told him to just stop, he's injured as they can see a pool of blood emanating a few centimeters below his eyes, stretching across his left.

Gumi quickly went inside and called an ambulance as Reki carried his twin out of the open and back inside where he laid him down and pressured the open wound with clean cloth as they waited for the ambulance to get Kazuya.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Reki: If you already told the guy already! Why all the drama?!_

_Rin: Quiet you, unless you want a taste of a Rin beatdown..._

_Lily: I'll say it if Rin also says it~_

_Kazuya: Say what?_

_Lily: NOTHING THAT YOU SHOULD GET INVOLVED IN! IDIOT!_

_Rin: Haha, gotten called an idiot again!_

_Miku: I wonder what would happen if those three were locked in a room all together._

_Luka: Chaos ensues, this whole house will get leveled in a couple of minutes._

_-Kazuya flips Lily's skirt and Rin's blouse respectively with his left and right-_

_Reki: RUN! A WARZONE'S ERUPTED! GAAAAARRGGH!_

_-Everyone runs outside as an orange and yellow aura covered the house-_

_Lily/Rin: GET BACK HERE AND DIE YOU IDIOT!_

**Well, here's chap 7, hope to make a little something something on the 30th, also, hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, and, sorry for the delay, ehehehe~**


	9. Special Chapter

**Special Chapter~~**

As Luka made her way to her room after school, she opened it slowly, being tired and all. She entered her room when she noticed a very big teal box with pink ribbons covering it, she wondered why it was there in the first place, she thought about as to why, but, her mind can't remember what it was, all she knew was that it was January 30.

Luka walked over to where the big teal box was, wondering what was inside it, she was so fixated on it that she didn't hear the loud noises outside her door. She placed her hand on it, examining the box, tracing the lid with her fingers while she walked around it, noticing that the ribbon held a 'Pull' sign, she pinched the ribbon carefully, closed her eyes and just do whatever the fuck it was for, she tugged the ribbon with what strength she can muster, after the ribbon unwinded and Luka stumbled on to her bed, the box suddenly emitted smoke, quickly filling the room and obstructing her view, she closed her eyes to avoid the stinging sensation brought about by smoke if it made contact with eyes. She also held her breath only to notice that the smoke was, calming, she lied in her bed, covered by a blanket of warm, calming smoke, she relaxed, once the smoke lifted, she felt her arms swung over her head and heard a clank, her eyes shot open as both her hands were handcuffed and looking back at it, it was also connected to a long pair of handcuffs that ended to a post in her bed, she got up, only to be pushed back by Miku who was only wearing ribbons that covered her private parts.

The pinkette froze in place, unable to say or do anything as she just stared, flabbergasted at the sight before her, never has she seen Miku look...desirable and wanting, still fixated on her, she didn't notice Rin and Lily slip out of the room and closed the door loudly, knocking Luka off her daydreams and focus back on reality.

"Wait, wait, wait wait! What's the meaning of this?! Release me at once!" Luka roared as she struggled, making the cuffs produce a clanking sound.

Miku licked her lips seductively as she looked at Luka, who was on the verge of crying, unable to do anything, she knew that Miku's hungry again, and Luka WAS the meal, whoever had the guts to restrain her is going to get a fair slapping and will get their ears bleed out. Luka's angry and worried at the same time, as her main priority right now is the girl before her, now snickering with not so really full intent that she's going to ravage Luka right then and there.

Luka turned over, her back now upside, thinking it was better, since she can get into a defensive position by keeping her arms, was dead wrong, Miku jumped at her, rubbing her cheeks on Luka's butt as she she hugged the pinkette's thighs to prevent her from moving.

Luka struggled, hoping to shake Miku off as the teallete now used her mouth to lift her skirt, Luka felt shivers when Miku stuck her nose between her legs and squirmed more as she breathed in heavily, now laughing and making Luka more nervous as Miku used her teeth to take Luka's panties off, the pinkette was now metaphorically on fire as Miku took hold of Luka's hips and raised her butt into the air, as Miku licked Luka's entrance, she gave a few licks and thrust her tongue in before flipping Luka and making sure she has no more fight left in her, she removed the ribbons covering her and took Luka's panties off completely, Luka waking up again, clenched her legs closed, hoping it would make Miku give up.

The naked Miku flashed Luka a devious grin, still having a gameplan to counter Luka's tactic, grabbing hold of the pinkette's two ankles with her left, she lifted the pinkette's legs, this shocked Luka, but before she could shout, she felt two fingers enter her, pumping in and out of her in a fast rhythm, after a few strokes, she screamed as she bucked and raised her hips as she came, Miku swooped in, licking every liquid that Luka squirted out, after a few seconds, Luka lied flat on her bed, panting and out of strength as Miku opened her polo shirt, unclasping her bra and just leaving her like that.

Moving into position between her legs, Luka felt another shiver as she looked up at Miku, smiling deviously and licking her lips, she thrust her hips and grinded against her, their juices mixing, Miku was so wet and horny she didn't mind screaming out in ecstasy, not minding those listening outside anymore as Luka's reasoning also flew away, she started screaming in ecstasy, Miku grinded her netherlips against Luka's for a few minutes, fully enjoying it until she felt Luka tensed up, she was cumming soon, and so was she, she grinded faster and faster until they both bucked their hips and screamed as they both came.

Miku was lying down, pleased at what she did before getting up and looking at Luka before she muttered one thing to her.

"Hope that was the release you were looking for, Happy birthday~"

Miku kissed Luka and started to initiate sex with her again, boy, the faces of the tenants of the household rivaled a ripe tomato and didn't get much rest because of the two doing it all night long.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Kazuya: Sorry Luka, that's the best birthday gift ever huh? Huehuehue_

_Miku: Happy birthday Luka :3 -licks her lips seductively-_

_Luka: You horny vixen! D:_

_Miku: Wrong, I'm YOUR horny vixen~~ -walks over to Luka, emanating a pink aura-_

_Luka: Stop stop stop stop stop!_

_Kazuya: Go get a room!_

_Miku: Great idea! -Grabs Luka and heads off to Miku's room-_

_Luka: NOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Kazuya: Again, Happy birthday Luka~~ _=w=

**I was supposed to submit this before 30/1/2012 GMT+8, I failed, but, still, Happy Birthday to our favorite pink-haired virtual diva~**

Happy Birthday Megurine Luka~~


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~~ I've been getting slumps again and distractions, brushing up my coding and very tempted to play Ace Combat Assault Horizons on the PC, also Dark Souls! Lots to play yet the days are short, time passed by quickly too, before we all know it, winter's ended and spring's here! Huzzah! Lots of good games coming out too, both PC and consoles! Sadly, I only have PC, still saving up for a PS3, hope I'll still be in time for a slim 320gb or 160gb model by August T_T... **

**I'm tempted to make another Luka x Miku work, it's romance and full of hurt dramu XD**

_Kazuya: -stares off into the sky-_

_Miku: What's gotten him so down?_

_Luka: I dunno..._

_Miku: Oi, what now with the training you're supposed to have for me?_

_Kazuya: Ah, yeah, training, put these noise cancelling headphones on_

_-Miku puts the headphones on and Kazuya increases the volume by a bit-_

_Miku: W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS?! -goes redder and redder by the minute-_

_Kazuya: Good, do your best to fight it~ -Ties Miku in a chair-_

_Luka: This will not end well..._

_Kazuya: It will~~ -puts on visual visor on Miku-_

_Miku: W-wh-wh-wha... -her face contorts into an uncomfortable, embarrassed look-_

_Kazuya: Okay, let's go out Luka, I'll send you back in after a couple of hours~_

_Luka: I have a bad feeling about this..._

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

The silverhead examined the bandage wrapped across his face and traced along it, feeling a little pain, he winced his eyes and grit his teeth silently as he withdrew his fingers and let out a loud sigh, wonder just how the hell he ended up in the hospital and gotten confined, he wasn't sick or anything of the sort, so, why the hell? He couldn't remember anything after hearing Lily bawling her eyes out and Gakupo restraining his arms telling something he shouldn't just directly touch with his hands, he passed out soon after a white cloth was hovering above his face and was put on gentle pressure, soft enough to not make him uncomfortable yet strong to stop the wound from bleeding.

Someone HAS to debrief him on what really happened, he shifted his head, looking around a dimly lit room, bright enough to see the surroundings yet dim so as to let out a calm, soothing light that invites sleep. Seeing that he's in a hospital based on the smell of the room and the bed, he spotted a lying figure draped in a blanket from a makeshift bench/bed not far from him, he examined his arms, seeing if there was any IV lines connecting to a dextrose nearby, seeing none, he got up from bed, throwing the covers off to one side, landing on the cold floor, he took a moment to get accustomed to the temperature, then walked over to the blanketed mass, studying it, he noticed that it was a girl underneath, seeing two mounds protruding from the blanket, he yanked it off slightly and saw Lily.

Even though the two were friends, he still saw it unsightly for a lady to sleep like that, arms strewn about, legs formed a 45-degree angle and a trail of drool coming out from her open mouth, good thing she wasn't snoring, or else the silverhead will think if Lily's born with the wrong body.

Still looking around, he noticed there was an extra patch of a yellow head, he removed the blanket fully, seeing Rin sleeping curled up against Lily, using her bosom as her pillows, she lightly snored away as Kazuya replaced the blanket at the two and went back to his bed.

Wondering what the time is he looked around for a time keeper or something, none, jerking his head, he saw a remote for a TV and quickly looked for it, finding the TV, he grabbed the remote and turned it on, turning down the volume to acceptable levels, he scanned a few channels until he came across the news and quickly looked at the time, he was shocked that it was just 12 noon, he walked over to the curtain and looked down, yep, there was sunlight alright, he just left it there and went to his bed again, and sat down, his eyes on the TV as he came across another beetle documentary, different from the one he saw a few days back, his attention was fully there.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

The door opened, Kazuya looked up and saw silver locks protrude, he looked on until the owner of the silver locks went into full view, it was Reki, carrying a bento bag with him, holding it up to his head, Kazuya ran over and took it from him, setting it on the table with a soft thud as Kazuya' hospital lunch was also given in a metal tray.

Thinking of another prank for the two, he put his plan into action soon as the attendant who brought his lunch, left and closed the door. Kazuya took hold of the tray and placed the plates on the table, examining the tray and holding it up to his ear, he took the spoon and stroke the spoon against the tray softly, it gave off a loud noise despite striking it softly, he coaxed his twin to cover his ears or go out of the room, the other silverhead chose the latter and hurried out of the room.

Kazuya held up the tray just an inch above Lily's sleeping covered figure, braced himself and breathed in, after he exhaled, he whipped the spoon onto the tray several times, startling the sleeping girls, both jumping and fumbling, they both fell down with a very audible thud, confused and startled the two looked up to find a silverhead with bandages across his face, grinning like a sadistic maniac from ear to ear, until he guffawed at his doings as he doubled over and slid the tray out of reach, laughing out loud for a moment and then stopped, he stood as he looked up at the two blonde girls, rage plastered on their faces as he took notice of their eyes, it was watery and full of worry, he kneeled down as Reki went inside again, patting the two blondes, his expression eased as he said "Thanks you two, much appreciated."

As Kazuya got up, the two girls also got up and whispered to one another to get revenge against the rude wake up alarm. The two nodded to each other in response, Reki saw it and it wasn't a good sign, he backed up against the door and just watched as the scene unfolded, Rin tackled Kazuya by the legs, making his balance tip over to the bed as Lily jumped and crashed onto Kazuya, falling onto his bed.

Reki moved forward when the door suddenly burst open, hitting the poor guy on the back and sent him flying across the floor, the two silverheads looked up the door and their expressions dropped in horror as another silverhead with blood-red eyes looked at them.

"KEH! HAKU-NEE!" The two replied in unison as Haku trudged inside and was startled at the scene before her, two girls had mounted Kazuya, one on his lower half was Rin, and on his stomach was Lily, they all watched Haku as she hung her head, mumbling something incorrigible and then looked up at them again, this time, her eyes were filled with bloodlust. Reki scrambled to his feet as quick as he could, but with insane superhuman speed, Haku picked Reki up the floor before he could stand, panicking and flailing, calling out to Haku to be sensible before she walked over to the curtain covered window and slid it off with her teeth and kicked the window open.

"HAKU-NEE WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! DON'T DO THIS! I'LL BE INJURED! I'LL DIE! DON'T! WAIT! AAAAAAAAARRRRGGG-" Reki's words trailed off as Haku threw Reki off the window and looked down, she let out a disappointed growl as Reki landed on a cushioned bench that was being carried by two surprised workers that Reki just happened to fall from the sky.

"THAT WAS DANGEROUS HAKU-NEE! I COULD'VE DIED YOU WITCH!" Reki screamed as he got off the cushioned bench and apologized to the workers. Haku turned her gaze on her other sibling as the two girls who still mounted on him was still unable to move, Haku ran and dove onto Kazuya as his pointless protests and screams were never heard.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Miku, you think it was a good idea to let those two accompany Kazuya? I mean, it's gonna be a riot if they all wake up and whatnot, who suggested the idea those two go anyway?" Luka tugged Miku's shirt sleeve as she questioned her.

"Well, first off, it was Meiko's idea, so, blame her, and, we have to report what we see."

"Why?"

"She's bored."

"The heck..."

"You know how she is, once she sees something entertaining to her, she'll never let up until she sees a conclusion to it, you know?"

"True that, well, let's go visit Kazuya and check up on them, who knows what mayhem they're brewing at the moment."

"Hang on, let me get this recorder working."

"Spare me the details, I don't want to know, it's rowdy enough as it is, just...be careful not to get too caught up and get hurt, okay?" Luka facepalmed, worried about her girlfriend who was 4 years older than her. Well, technically not literally 4 years older considering how her body reverted back to that of a 14 year old.

Thinking on it, how exactly did she turn into a 14 year old? Her mind wandered, unaware of her surroundings yet she followed Miku like her eyes were glued onto her, onlookers were amazed that Miku's walking while fiddling with the recorder, not looking forward but still managing to make her way throughout the crowd, same goes for Luka, except her eyes were closed as the nester her chin against the crook between her thumb and index finger.

The most intriguing thing was, the two were dressed similarly, but, differing in colors, like it was supposed to be a couple's set. Miku wore a pink hoodie with a white shirt underneath, sporting black loose-fit cargo shorts and teal heavily padded skate shoes. Luka had the same outfit as well, only difference was the color of their hoodie, shirt and shoes, teal hoodie, black shirt underneath and pink skate shoes. Onlookers found it odd, but, cute.

Guys were looking at them with amazed looks, girls were looking on as well, as they both complemented each other, Luka opened her eyes and her hands travelled onto her headphones that were nesting on her neck, bringing it up to her ears and fumbling in her right pocket for her player, she found it and navigated through the menu as she chose a song and played it, lowering the volume a bit to accommodate a bit of noise to let her know her surrounding, she slipped the player back into her pocket as Miku finished fiddling with the camera and put it in her messenger bag.

As they made their way towards the hospital, Luka's classmates saw her, namely: Teto, Neru, Miki, Yuki.

"Hey, isn't that Luka? And, who's she with? Never seen her before, her girlfriend maybe?" Teto's head followed as she pointed where Luka was.

"Oh hey, you're right, it is Luka, and, who's the other girl?" Miki also chimed, picking her choice of words as Teto shot her an unamused look.

"Won't it be better to just ask her instead? I mean, it's not that bad to know who she's with, right?" Yuki interjected, her eyes still following their pink haired 'transfer' student.

"Why not just follow them? I mean, not like we'll be seen unless you guys literally go up front you know, trust me on this." Neru hastily tapped the keys in her phone as she finished, flipping her phone shut with style as she pocketed it.

The others were awed and clapped their hands as if Neru's earlier act was like that of a performers. Neru blushed in frustration as she shot them a death glare and the other three held hands, getting teary eyed and shivering. Soon, a crowd was forming around them, Neru shook her head rapidly, looking at all the attention they're getting, Neru just stood there as the numbers started increasing, with nothing but a wry smile and sweating profusely, the other three looked on as Yuki looked at Neru's eyes, stepping forward, she waved her hand in front of the gold-eyed blonde, she didn't respond as Yuki deadpanned to a conclusion.

"She fainted, ehehehe" They all sweatdropped, thinking of what to do as the crowd dispersed and leaving the 4 girls alone to themselves.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"WAIT! HAKU-NEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STAHP! I MEAN STOP! I'M INJURED HERE AND I MAY GET EVEN MORE INJURED NOW THAT YOU THREE ARE ON TOP OF ME! GET OFF!" Kazuya screamed, battling for control as three ladies are currently on top of him. Luckily, the hospital that Kazuya was admitted to invested in soundproof walls, giving the utmost privacy to the patients.

Haku heard and looked at her brother, first with a death glare that Kazuya also looked back with resistance as Haku's eyes turned watery, Kazuya looked worriedly as he stopped flailing and just looked on until Haku placed her hands on Kazuya's collar, gripping it tightly until she snapped.

Haku shook Kazuya silly, his head knocking back and forth, thankful that there was a pillow to catch his head, he still felt a bit dizzy as Haku picked her pace up, shaking him faster as Kazuya started flailing and screaming to stop, but to no avail, Haku's wails are louder than his.

"HAKU-NEE! STOP! WAIT! LIST-EN TO ME! STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHP!" Kazuya shouted as he pushed both her elbows, she caved in due to her leaning forward, she lost balance and all heard a thud as Haku hit her head on the head rest.

Miku opened the door with an idiotic grin plastered on her face as her left hand has the camera recorder recording already. Luka's head popped out from behind Miku as she put both her hands up to her mouth in shock, seeing that Rin and Lily mounted on Kazuya, and another woman she wasn't familiar with.

"Ooooohhh...Meiko's gonna love this~ Ehehehehe" Miku was obviously enjoying the chaos. "I sure wanna be in that situation, but I'll be the one on top of you Luka, guhehe."

"You perv, one day, I'll find a way to get my original size back and you better prepare yourself when you do!" Luka stomped her way inside.

"I'll make sure that you don't get back to your original size then, expect me to always be in your hair all the time, Me-gu-ri-ne-san~" Miku's playful banter also included her right index ticking left to right as she muttered Luka's family name with a mix of perversion in it. Given her size at the moment and her capability of physical strength, there wasn't much she could do, compared to Miku, who had a slim figure yet, in bed, where the hell does she even get that monstrous strength?!

The room was in a state of mess from all the people inside, on the bed were accommodating 4 people when it was meant to just hold one person in, Haku was bent over, her ample bosoms smothering Kazuya as Lily pulled open his shirt, exposing his midriff, tickling him as Rin held his legs down by clamping all 4 of her limbs on him.

"Lily! Don't! ahahahahaha, stop! Ahahahahaha! I need to get Haku-nee off! Ahahahahaha!" Kazuya can't help but laugh as Lily continued her relentless assault on his body (sounds kinky no? XD).

Then the door opened again, the nurse who was supposed to do a routine check froze in place, surprised/worried about the patient she was sent to check upon, what she saw wasn't very pretty.

Rin hugged Kazuya's legs with all her body, her legs were entangled on his while her arms were wrapped on his hips. Lily was on top of his trunk, stilly busy with tickling him as his shirt was opened halfway and his midriff was clearly seen, and on his chest, was the woman earlier who asked for directions to this room, was straddled to his chest as she noticed that her body went limp and that her chest was suffocating the poor guy as his arms were flailing about, trying to get the long-haired blonde's attention to stop, the only ones who stopped were the two girls who were standing, Miku and Luka.

Miku just stared at the nurse for a second, giving her a cheeky grin before returning to focus on the camera, Luka just waved her hand and greeted the nurse as she gave off a low chuckle coupled with scratching her cheek softly with her index finger before returning back to the chaos in the room.

"I'll come back later! So sorry to have disturbed you in the middle of something!" The nurse declared as she ran off, her eyes spinning and was growing red by the second.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Miku checked her wrist watch and told them that they need to go, which was funny because the same time, Kazuya's being discharged already, after having paid the hospital fees and encountered the same nurse who grew very red at the sight of the hospitalized silverhead with still a bandage across his face and an unamused look as he looked at Haku, still nursing her forehead for letting it get acquainted with the headrest a bit too quick, that and nearly suffocating him to death with her chest.

Lily and Rin were so hyper despite that they also used up as much energy-no scratch that, they doubled their energy just to keep Kazuya restrained as Lily tickled him with all her might, was still laughing out loud like hyenas. Kazuya shot them both an angry look but they just laughed it off to his convenience.

As the group walked towards the train station, it's still a surprise that Miku and Luka were real attention grabbers, having matching outfits that totally complements each other, Kazuya quickly caught on and just idiotically mouthed, "Ah, you guys are going out with each or something? You really hit off a couple vibe between you two."

Reki facepalmed and sighed as Miku's palm went straight to his stomach, knocking the air out of him and coughing, the two blondes laughed at his predicament and after a few seconds, Kazuya got up to his feet and rubbing his stomach, breathing deeply as he let it out, he apologized and won't do that again.

_"Holy shit, Miku's really something, to take the air out of a physically toned guy even he was off guard, that's really something, think I'll need to have a mokujin with gravity pads be installed in her room, just to see how her strength really fares..."_ Luka thought as she just looked on.

The train ride home was uneventful, save for a few perverts that were ogling at Lily and Haku whose eyes were met with red ones with a bandage across his face, Miku was also looking around, her eyes relentless, looking for that sorry soul who has the guts to ogle at her Luka. Unfortunately for her, there was no one who had the guts to do so, except for her as Luka had felt uncomfortable that there was a certain someone continuously staring at her chest, and she covered it, then she felt that eyes were checking out her butt, if only eyes could burn through clothes, Miku just might've done that, receiving a few discouraging words and self control, Miku stopped for a moment, and then, went on checking Luka out again, feeling pointless to scold Miku, Luka just let her do so.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Kazuya: It's time!_

Luka: Time for what?

_Kazuya: For Miku's training to end, what else?_

Luka: I'm not going.

_Kazuya: SURE YOU ARE! -ties Luka's arms behind her back-_

_Luka: NOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO! LEMME GO YOU OAF! AAARRRGGGHH!_

_Kazuya: Pipe down, you'll ruin the moment! -covers her mouth with gag ball-_

_Lily: Are you sure that's entirely necessary?_

_Kazuya: Yes, now help me out, I'll carry Luka while you remove the visor on Miku, got it?_

_By this time, Luka's just muttering out growls and notes that no one understands, kicking and flailing her way out as Kazuya carried Luka over his should as the trio trudged into Miku's room._

_Lily: Okay, I removed the visor, now what?_

_Kazuya: Simple~ -sets Luka onto the bed-_

_Lily: And?_

_Kazuya: Run like hell... -runs outside as fast as he could-_

_Lily: Why did you -hears rope breaking- oh shit...-runs outside-_

_Miku wakes up back to reality to find a gag balled Luka in her bed, looks up at her hungrily and dives in._

_Miku: Thank you for the food! Guhehe!_

_Luka: MMMPPPHHH! HIHU! HOOOOO! GOAN'T GOO ICH! HOOOOO!_

_Miku: Oh don't worry Luka, I'll goo it up real good, guhehehe~_

_Luka's protesting screams turned into pleasured ones afterwards~_

**And that's it, man, I've gotten in no mood these days, hope I'll be out of it soon so I can continue to update these sometime or another. Amaiika~**

**Oh, and here's a special, maybe I'll work on this if I get a spark on my head, let me know your thoughts on this story in the making.**

"You're a goddess! Why would you stoop out of your domain and fall for a lowly disgusting human?!" Gakupo bellowed as he pointed to the teal haired girl who was bounded on a pillar of light at the center of the court room.

"Just because of my divinity and being I can't fall in love with a fellow soul?! I'd rather have not been included ruling in this domain if it just turned out this way! No matter what happens, I'll still love this human! Let her go!" Luka roared, defending her right and the teal haired girl.

"Why won't you listen?! We are gods! Higher beings than these! You ought to know your place here and now, else, we'll rip her soul out, and never to be seen again!" Kaito butted in.

"You wouldn't dare, this is an atrocity! You may be gods but you don't have the right to!" Luka was angry, her eyes are welling up as she struggled against the chains that kept her in place, a meter away from her.

"Luka, please, listen, it's for your good and for hers, please?" Lily pleaded, practically on her knees, convincing her closest friend to let the teal haired girl go and just forget about her.

"No Lily, I won't, I expected you of all to understand me, but where has it gotten me when I told you to keep it a secret? This."

"I...I'm sorry Luka, had I known that I was followed, all of this could have been avoided!"

"Don't you mean you don't want to be punished like me, that's the right one, isn't it? It's okay, I understand, I knew you were the type to leave your friends when in a pinch, some friend you are, or was that all a charade because they ordered you to?" Luka spat venomous words at Lily, still in her defiant state and held her head up high as Lily fell down deeper on her knees, covering her eyes with her hands as she cried out.

"It can't be helped anymore, her reasoning has degraded due to her spending time with this filthy thing."

"She's not filthy and she's not a thing! Her name is Hatsune Miku!" Luka violently tugging on the chains in an effort to break them.

"For treason against the gods, you, Megurine Luka, are sentenced to the abyss with your powers and divinity stripped!" Meiko judged, looking at Luka icily.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Luka's violent tugs are now felt on the whole courtroom as the chains were literally on its breaking point.

"But, before that, this...Hatsune Miku that you spoke of? Rin, if you please" Meiko barked an order.

"No...no...anything but that! Don't do it, please! I beg of you, don't!" Luka pleaded, her eyes betraying her as tears rolled off her cheeks in a violent stream.

"Do it Rin." Gakupo knocked his head, signaling Rin.

The little goddess' hands held the face of Miku as she apologized that she had to suffer all because of Luka's stupidity, "It's okay, it was worth the time I've spent with her, and I don't regret it, I love you Luka..and.. I hope that we can meet again soon..goodbye." Those were Miku's last words before Rin's hands went into Miku's body, Miku screamed in agony as she felt a burning sensation, as if her whole body's set ablaze.

"Rin! STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Luka was now using every ounce of her strength just to get loose, the chains were clanging non-stop as it caved away bit by bit, as she finally pulled with all strength she can muster, Luka broke free, and ran towards Rin to stop her, she pulled Rin aside forcefully, throwing her on the ground.

"Miku! Miku! It's me, open up your eyes my love." Luka pleaded, her hands held Miku's face as she put her forehead against hers.

"It's a futile attempt, it's over now." Meiko walked over to Rin, helping her up as Luka cast a glare on her.

"Just what in damnation's name are you talking about?! OUT WITH IT!"

"This."

From Rin's hands, Meiko now held with her a teal ball of energy, Luka's eyes widened in shock, they have Miku's soul. As Luka made a step in an effort to regain Miku's soul back, Miku's eyes hazily opened as she called out for Luka.

"Lu...Lu...k-ka..."

"MIKU! Miku, hush my sweet, save your strength, I'll make things better." Luka glared at Meiko again, opening her mouth to order her to return Miku's soul back. Before she could utter a word, Meiko crushed the teal ball, breaking it into little pieces as Miku's hung her head, strength drained and lifeless.

Luka turned her attention back again onto Miku, hoping not all is lost, the binds on Miku were now release as she fell down, Luka caught Miku, breaking her fall, cradling Miku into her arms, Luka held Miku's right hand, hoping that she still has strength left to be alive.

"Has stupidity gotten through to you that you haven't realized that she's passed on from this world you sick thing?!" Gakupo screamed, making his point known that Miku was already dead and was executed before her eyes.

Luka just focused on Miku, not hearing anything, the life in her eyes just drained away, Luka's eyes were the same, lifeless and void, Rin just hung her head down in disgust as Lily was now trying to comfort Luka.

The pink haired goddess' vision darkened and her mind was not her own, she was the goddess of light, thinking too much, she just kissed Miku on her lips, muttering farewell. Luka made the gamble as she gave her soul of light to her, having two souls reside in one body, it was both a gift and a curse, now treating it as a gift, Miku now had a soul again, which, won't come alive yet.

Feeling the dark side of the soul coming up to Luka, the rest of the gods in the courtroom went pale in fear as black, evil aura started emanating from Luka.

"QUICK! SEAL HER OFF BEFORE WE ARE ALL DOOMED!" Kaito barked orders to the others as they formed a circle around Luka and started chanting containment spells to detain her.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you Miku...for what it's worth, I hope that my soul of light would be enough to compensate the beautiful soul that you just lost, don't worry my love, everything will be alright soon." Luka closed her eyes and set Miku's body to the ground. The dark aura around her dissipating each second, having thought that their containment spell worked, the others stopped.

Luka's dark aura burst forth, consuming the whole room as her eyes opened, it wasn't the gentle ocean blue color that everyone knew but now it was different, it was still Luka, however, her lenses turned blood red and the white in her eyes turned black, her clothes, from fine elegant white, to tattered horrid black as darkness consumed her body, her eyes casting death glare on anyone she came into contact with.

"All I just wanted was to love her and spend my eternity with her, but, you condemned it and now, this is the price all must pay, I shall end this world and time, only saving her alone, there's no more room for repentance, all will tremble and die as a new time and rise as aeons pass by." Luka raised her right arm, casting a shield with whatever light energy she has left in her body.

The other gods still tried to put up a fight, but to no avail, the dark aura consumed their forms, taking in their powers and energy as well as their souls, assimilating into Luka before she chanted a spell that ended the world.

"I'll see you again someday, Miku my love...goodbye" Luka's normal features returned for a brief moment, smiling at the shielded teallete before darkness started consuming everything and her dark form returned, Luka included, with all her regrets and helplessness as she embraced the darkness to be reborn in darkness as well.

A white light appeared on the world below, everyone and everything stopped as it came into a standstill before the white light blinded the world and engulfed it, stopping its existence and time as darkness and silence came over it, heralding the birth of a new time and era as Luka intended so.

**Until then~~**


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...Just went to a cosplay event last February 10, it was so awesome, I wanna try cosplaying, as my favorite game characters though XD**

_Kazuya: Hi Miku, how'd it work for you? :D_

_Miku: GREAT! XD_

_Kazuya: GOOD TO HEAR! XD_

Luka: Yeah right, as if it was good for me... - caresses cuff marks-

_Miku: True, you didn't have to cuff Luka, though the gag ball was the best idea evur! XD_

_Kazuya: So you like gag balls huh, you can keep one that Luka had in her mouth~  
_

_Luka: Dafuq?!_

_MIku: Haaa...haa...-hyperventilates- Luka-chuwaaaan~~_

_Luka: Hiii!_

_Kazuya: best run, huehuehue_

_Luka: I'll remember this you deadbeat! DX -runs off-_

_Miku: Guhehe -runs after Luka-_

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Rin's taking a stroll around the household when she got bored, and decided to return to her room when she suddenly heard noises in Lily's room.

"Are you sure you're going to put that in? It's kinda scary, you know" _That's Lily's voice..._

"Well, I need to and I have to!" _What in fuck's name is Kazuya doing in there?_

"Hey wait!" Rin pressed her ear on the door, not caring anymore if someone sees her like that.

"What now?"

"Be gentle..."

"Huh?"

"A-are you s-stupid or deaf? I said to be gentle..." Lily's voice trailed off in a weird manner, Rin wasn't liking it one bit.

"Yes yes, I'll be gentle, now then, I'll be putting it in." _That just kinda sounded a bit to carefree!_

"Wait wait wait wait!"

"What is it this time?!"

"I think, it may be a bit too big, it won't fit..."

"The heck? Trust me, the size is just right, it's gonna totally fit with room to spare!"

"O-okay...I'll leave it up to you then..." Rin's nose was already bleeding and her head can't really decode the words that just entered her head, were they really doing something like that?! And in the household much less, coming to an agreement herself that she'll bust in the moment she feels that it's really 'that' that they're doing.

"Okay...all aligned and...ready?"

"R-ready..."

"Relax, it may take quite a few push and pulls, but after it's in, it's gonna feel good."

"Al-alright, do it quickly then.."

"Alright, here I go!"

"Aaaahhnn! Not so hard! I didn't get to prepare myself for that!"

"Blame yourself for not preparing beforehand! 2nd try, prepare yourself.."

Rin's mind was now swimming with ill and perverse thoughts as her mind did all in its strength to disavow that they're really doing THAT in there, her eyes are spinning like mad as Miku and Luka went upstairs to find a very serious Rin that's literally standing on her blood from nosebleed.

"Uhhhh...Rin? Don't you think that you have to stop that nosebleed first before you uhh...die?" Miku nonchalantly spitted out as she only got a "SHHHHHHHH!" from Rim as she continued to press her ear on the door.

"I-I don't think it's really gonna fit!"

"Shush, let me do my work, or are you just going to make it more taxing on me than you should?"

"But still..."

"Know what, I'll just do it myself, close your eyes and hope that it fits." Curious Miku and Luka put their ears on the door as well, as both grew red in an instant, knowing full well what his 'intentions' are.

Lily closed her eyes with her hands as Kazuya aligned the thing and slowly put it in, confidence in his eyes, he eyed it if it was correctly aligned or not, and making sure there aren't anymore slips that could make this fail, he gave the thing a push as it entered the slot.

"I...I can't believe it! I-it's in! It's all in"

"I told you it fits!"

"A-are you sure there's room left? Hey, what are you doing?! Ahhhh! Don't pull it!"

"I have to! Just to see if it reall-"

Kazuya's sentence was interrupted as a very red and angry Rin busted through Lily's door, making it hang off its top hinge as it made a squeaking sound as it moved from the momentum, Miku and Luka peeked their heads in as they deadpanned. Rin looked up, as she was about to scream with all her might and lecture the participants of the lewd and shameless act before her, mind was swimming in countless thoughts, not processing the image before her anymore, she snapped.

"WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HAVING SEX AND JUST SAYING WHAT YOU LIKE OUT LOUD! IT'S INAPPROPRIATE TO DO SO AND-" Rin's thoughts have now calmed down as Lily stared at her with an annoyed look as Kazuya stopped what he was doing.

"The hell do you mean sex?!" Lily snapped, quickly standing up.

"Oi..." Kazuya tries to intervene and keeps Lily at bay from a confused Rin, "Just what really is this part about sex?" Kazuya then presented something he was working on, a computer, he had just attached a sound card on the motherboard.

"T-then..." Rin pointed shakily at the machine and she opened her mouth to utter words, but none came out, she just pointed at it.

"Geez...so irritating, already saw what it was, not leaving it at that. Now shoo, you're disturbing work!" Kazuya pointed out the door, hoping Rin would comply. Instead, he just got to her nerves and started yammering about something jibberish, having enough of it and wanted to get work done, he suddenly grabbed Rin's right wrist and pulled her in, finally silencing her with a kiss.

Rin's senses overloaded, not knowing what to prioritize first, she thought of pulling away but she's currently enjoying the treatment, wait, what? Then again, she didn't mind it at all, so, no need to pull away, no no no no no! I should punch him right here and now, but then again, I may never get another opportunity like this again, wait! NOOOOO! I don't know what to do! Uwaaa...

Rin fainted after a few seconds, completely limp in Kazuya's arms, he asked for Miku and Luka to take her back to her room and have her rest there while he finishes getting the computer up and running.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"Geez, that Rin sure could be a handful..." Kazuya spoke up as he started connecting the remaining parts that the computer needs and started wiring the computer to the case.

"You're pretty rash yourself, just putting her like that with a kiss..." Lily pouted and started kicking at nothing at all, Kazuya saw this and went back to his work, he decided to ignore it and not know what it was. Tinkering with the final touches, he placed the last wire assignment and plugged the computer to the outlet.

The computer turned on without problems as it proceeded into the setup screen, checking everything to make sure that every part's fed with proper voltage, seeing as it did and satisfied with it, he exited and started installing the OS.

"This'll take awhile, I'll go grab a drink, to make sure you don't touch anything, YOU, come with me." Kazuya dragged an irritated-soon angry Lily as he jumped down the stairs with her in tow.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUCK!" Lily screamed as they flew across the staircase.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"So Luka, how'd you really turn like that? I'm really curious, also, where were you going before you turned to a kid somehow?" Miku began as they put Rin down her bed and walked out of her shared room.

"Well, it's really kinda...uhh...out of this world...let's talk it over with coffee or something, it's gonna take awhile..." Luka beckoned Miku to come along, telling everyone they came across to listen if they wanted to or not.

The two then seated themselves at the table, basking in silence for the meantime and sipping their coffee, Luka broke the silence as she started to tell what really happened.

"I was just on my way to the train station to catch my train, then I came across this 'odd' stall, and just looked at it for a second, nothing out of the ordinary anyway except that, it sold...ornery blades, just that. Nuff of that, I took off again and this time, I saw a group of people that're compressed on one location, course, curiosity got the best of me and I took a look."

"Also, either it was the heat of the sun that got to me or I was hungry that time, but, I think I saw you out there back then Miku."

Miku flinched and almost coughed on her coffee, regaining control and making sure she's calm and cool, "Must be combined, hot day and you're hungry."

"Can't be, I clearly saw teal twintails, you know, besides, no one can pull off twintails like you do Miku."

"Ahehehe, thank you for the compliment~"

"Ah, now I remember!"

Miku tensed up, holding her cup a wee bit tighter than before but not breaking it.

"You WERE there! You gave out a small advertising regarding your upcoming concert!"

"Err..yes, yes, I was there."

"Yep, and after that you talked to a certain person, whispering to one another before getting a bottle of I don't know what it is and then you pocketed it, after that, you began scouring the area."

"Scouring the area for what?"

"I don't know, a person perhaps?"

"Might be~~" Miku whistled

"Say, I think i may have seen the same bottle somewhere around here...I don't know the name but I know the appearance..." Luka hopped off her chair and started to look for it in the cupboard, Miku kept her cool, thinking that Luka may or may not find it, nevertheless, she had a game plan that wasn't really a real game plan but, yeah. (Miku: what sort of game plan is just a yeah?/ Kazuya: IKR? Lol)

"AH HA!" Luka shouted and Miku planned to make a run for it but stuck around longer, only to find a sighing Megurine as she examined the bottle, it wasn't the one she was looking for, the lighting fooled her into thinking that it was the bottle she was looking for.

Luka reached for a chair and stood on it, on the tip of her toes, pushing aside the bottles, looking for the one she wanted to find, instead of staying by the doorway, Miku found it better to stay by Luka's side, she provided a better show rather than running away.

Miku took the chance as Luka was really busy looking for that bottle, the teallete squatted beside the chair the pinkette was standing on, offering a full glimpse of the covered goodies Luka had to offer, Miku looked up, and her face was suddenly adorned with that of pure bliss, she cursed that she didn't get to bring the camera but, it was still well worth it.

Luka didn't realize what Miku was doing until she reached the backend of the cupboard and reached in, exposing her bum and her panties that Miku described as odd, yet seductive in its own way, Luka was wearing a string, pink and white striped panties.

"OH YEAH!" Miku bellowed, startling Luka as she grabbed the bottle and lost balance, falling on Miku, a loud thud was made as it all happened in an instant.

Miku tried to get up, her hands finding ways to push the thing obscuring her eyesight, her hands made contact with something...she cupped it.

"Aaahhn..." A moan escaped from somewhere

Odd, still not recognizing it, she noticed that it was soft and round, giving it a gentle squish, massaged it and played with it a little.

"Aahhh...n-no more...p-please...it feels fu-nny" Miku recognized the voice as the soft feeling dawned in on her, Luka's breasts were directly into her face and she was freely copping feels.

"WOOHOO! AWWW YEAH!" Miku thought to herself as she now had that perverted grin on her face, not caring anymore, she nuzzled into Luka's chest while simultaneously squeezing it gently.

Luka woke up completely only to find her breasts being molested by a pervy Miku under her. She tried to get up, only to trip on poor Miku, earning herself a knee to the face and gratifying an instant KO.

Luka looked back at Miku, her eyes are rolling but has a satisfied and a very happy smile to go with it, Luka covered her chest with her arms and looked back at her girlfriend who was lying on the ground, knocked out, stuck her tongue out in a cute mocking manner aimed at Miku before saying "Idiot.." then smiled lovingly at her.

"Quite the tsundere are we, Luka?" Kazuya intervened, propped on the doorway, startling Luka, she jumped back away from Miku a bit, blushing like mad, she opened her mouth to give a snarky retort but Kazuya just waved it off.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed his bottle of red tea, opening it and drinking from the bottle.

"Say, did you really do it?" Luka questioned, but Kazuya still proceeded to drink.

"Hmm?"

"Sex with Lily."

The next scene involved the mentioned red tea drinker spewing a red tea fountain out of his lips and choking for a moment before he could answer.

"Wha-What?!"

"You heard it right, or should I have to repeat it again? Did you and Lily have se-" Luka was cut off as Kazuya flailed his arms to get her to stop, he got the message, Luka stopped and just looked.

"I already told you guys it was a computer, get it already...sheesh."

"I swear, if YOU ever hurt Lily in any ways possible..." Luka emanated a killing aura and glared icily at the silverhead in the kitchen.

"I won't...you can take my word for it, same goes for Rin, though I wonder what that knucklehead's up to now, I wonder if she woke up."

"Well, this KNUCKLEHEAD'S about to give you a knuckle sandwich!" A new voice rang out of nowhere and charged at the silverhead at full throttle, she held her fist out, soon as she could make contact, Rin's vision flew into a short trip, before she knew it, she was lying on her back.

"Cool moves, I'll give you that." Luka gave a two thumbs up at the short but very entertaining show.

"You've a way with words yourself, miss silver tongue~" Kazuya replied as he released his hold on Rin's wrist after throwing her down, making sure she didn't get hurt that bad.

"Anyway, do you mind taking Miku to her bed? I think that was a very bad contact with my knee, it was full force, you know."

"Okay, good thing that she's wearing cargo shorts and a full t-shirt, so, no worries there~" Kazuya picked Miku up gently and started to walk off, before he could fully leave, he mentioned to Luka that, "Oh, and please keep Rin away from me until tomorrow, I've something to finish and I have to fix Lily's door too thanks to Rin, anyway, much obliged, I'll make tuna curry tomorrow if you do."

Luka's ears twitched at the sound of tuna, nothing can get her riled up more than tuna, Rin decided to act up and go straight for Kazuya, but she stopped in her tracks, she could feel ice cold eyes glaring daggers at her, she looked at the owner of the said lenses and even though Luka was stuck in a 14 year old physical state, her cute bubbly eyes that replaced her sharp ones, her glare was cold enough to make an entire city into an winter wasteland.

"Do hold thoughts of hostility Rin, you may be physically capable than me since my body's off about 6 years, but, don't dare underestimate my capabilities even when I'm in this form." Luka's voice was icy, it sent shivers down Rin and froze her in place, dumbfounded, she slunk to the ground and just stared, all the fight left in her suddenly disappeared the moment Luka glared at her.

"Good girl, I'll pitch a word in for you since you listened~" Luka chirped before heading out of the kitchen, "Oh, and don't think of charging in even if I don't know, I'll eventually know, and, if I do, be prepared for a punishment, okay?" Luka winked at Rin before completely disappearing.

"Eegad, just what kind of loli monster is inside of Luka..." Rin babbled before getting up and going into the living room, which surprised her, on the sofa was Lily, all sprawled out, her eyes were spinning and was kind of knocked out, saving her curiosity for later, she went up to Lily's room to find Kazuya working on the door.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

Miku woke up in her bed, the last thing she remembered was something that she held was soft and so was the feeling on her face, reminiscing the event and grinning like a pervert, she relished the memories, too bad she didn't have a camera when Luka tip toed on the chair, she could've gotten more pictures to add in her loli Luka album.

"Only thing I regret is-" Miku's sentence was cut off when Luka interfered with "Regret what?" The teallete saw Luka leaning on the doorway, arms crossed with an unamused look on her face.

"Nothing, I regret nothing...ehehehe" Miku chuckled sheepishly to hide her disappointment from earlier events.

"Besides, what were you doing with this?" Luka held up a bottle that Miku recognized all to clearly, her teal eyes looked shocked that it was found, and it gave her actions away.

"So, you DO know what this is and what it does, huh?" Luka put the bottle down as her eyes turned into menacing slits that looked now on Miku who has a wry smile and is sweating profusely.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Luka, ahahahahaha" Miku's voice chattered, still trying to keep calm despite the impending doom bestowed upon her by one 14 year old Luka.

Her game plan right now was to run like hell if ever Luka decides to go near her and make her spit out the truth, "Luka can't handle the truth!" Miku said to herself while clenching a fist of confidence in her mind.

"So, says here is a body altering potion." Luka pointed at the label and Miku's jaw just dropped.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Miku mentally cursed as she looked at Luka, taking the bottle from her and looking at the label.

"Yep, they really did put that there...stupid idiots..." Miku again, cursed mentally as she sighed, Luka caught onto her and ran towards her, knowing that she's the culprit behind her reverting back to a 14 year old.

Miku snapped out and threw the blanket at Luka, covering her as Miku ran out of her door like hell.

"GET BACK HERE MIKU! YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION TO GIVE!" Luka growled angrily as she removed the blanket and looked at the fleeing Miku.

Seeing that she can't catch her since she was running at the speed of light (yeah right, like that'll ever be achieved XD). She devised a plan instead, using her wits to catch Miku and make her talk, already formulating a plan to do so, she smiled evilly when the others saw Luka giggling evilly in Miku's bedroom, they all sweatdropped.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be another riot..." Reki commented.

"No shit sherlock, no shit..." Kazuya replied.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

_Luka: haa...haa...haa...that should keep Miku tired, running for almost an hour..is...really...taxing...haa...haa..._

_Kazuya: You need to run more and keep a very high stamina...hehehe_

_Luka: Well YOU try being chased and keep on running for an hour, how'd you feel?_

_Kazuya: Hmm...probably won't last an hour as the pursuer will get tired instead of me getting tired...huehuehue_

_Luka: Well then, your turn to run~ -hands two pieces of clothing to Kazuya-_

_Kazuya: What's this?_

_Lily: Hey Luka, have you seen my pair of underwear?_

_Rin: Same here, I'm missing a pair.._

_Kazuya: Don't tell me... -folds out pieces of clothing-_

_Luka: Kazuya's holding it to his nose and sniffing it!_

_Kazuya: Dafuq Luka?!_

_Rin/Lily: WHAT?! GET BACK HERE!_

_Luka: Best run, huehuehue_

_Kazuya: Okay, watch this -hides 2 pairs of underwear in his pockets and runs- Oh, better run as well -points to see Miku kicking up dust before disappearing-_

_Luka: EEP! Not again!_

_Miku: L-U-K-A-Chu-wan~ Chuu chuu!_

_Luka: KYAAAAAAA!_

_Lily: GET BACK HERE AND DIE!_

_Rin: IDIOT! THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE PAIR!_

**And that's it for Chap 9, sorry for the delay ._.**


End file.
